The Black-Rosier Will be a Potter
by Welshreaper
Summary: I am a Black, Called a Dark Witch. I am a Veela So I will be every male's wet dream. Of course Being a Metamorph shows the truth. Being both means I have no choice but to do what I believe is right. Being betrothed to The-Boy-Who-Lives has mostly sealed my fate. Nevertheless I will Die to defend him. Bring it on Death Eaters! NOT A SELF INSERT.
1. The Rose Blooms

_**A/N Better on the introduction between Harry and Athena, not much else.**_

Chapter One

The Rose Blooms

After being dropped off at a location called King's Cross Station, no idea where that is in London after being told to run through a brick wall between platforms Nine and Ten I feel as if I honestly should of just used the Floo, but NOOOOO I wanted to try and catch Harry... *Sigh*

"...Packed with Muggles of course, every year is the same, move it children. Ginny stay near me!" A red headed women shouts at her brood. She is really lucky there are many parents shouting out their children's schools today from many cultures and languages otherwise she would get in to avoid her... just incase.

Hmm, that black haired boy is drifting towards them, better interject, might be owed a favour later. " _Bonjour_ , do you need 'elp to reach ze Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" I ask him.

"Ummmm yeah I'm sorry, I'm sorta lost and confused." He mumbles blushing looking at the ground. Aww hes cute.

"My name eez Athena Maia Black-Rosier and I am willing to help you _Monsieu_..."

"H-Harry, Harry Potter." He hesitantly tells me making my eyes widen. I grab his chin and pull his head up to meet my eyes and I see the emerald colour that has been in my dreams for nearly ten years. I cannot be this lucky... I pull back quickly shocking him.

"H-Harry eez eet really you? I..I..I haven't seen you in ten years. OH Morgana." I cannot help myself and hug him tightly shocking him even more. After a few seconds I get ahold of myself and let him go with a grin. "Harry, our parents were friends, well our fazzers were as brothers at least. When they... um.. I...well I am your God-Sister. We were not allowed to contact you, too risky. Too dangerous to you. Not happy with zat _non non_. You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" I Babble happily with a squeal at the end... which I will deny untill my dying breath.

"Follow me Harry." I say as I grab his upper arm and drag him and his trunk through the barrier. " _Au revoir_ , I shall meet you later." I say as I walk off to find Daphne, leaving a very shellshocked Harry behind. Besides it is better I speak to him again when I calm down and Daphne is the perfect person to help me snap out of my squealing fangirl moment. Maybe Draco is with her, he is SOOOOO much fun to mess with.

Eventually I calmed down, after annoying Daphne enough to kick me out of the compartment I go in search of Harry again.

I find him in sitting alone reading a schoolbook, I cannot tell which. I hope I didnt scare him too much...

After explaining what caused me to react like and telling him as much as I know about his parents we get to know each other. He even starts to trust me enough to let me hold his hand and hug him.

As I started to explain something important important between us we were unfortunately interrupted by a red headed idiot who started yammering on about Harry Potter. I took my leave and told him I would see him later. Weasley's...

Daphne, Pansy, Millie and myself leave the train only to hear a very un-seemly man shouting for all first years to head towards him. As much as we do not wish to, we do since he is obviously here for a reason. He guides us to the shore of a lake and tells us no more than four to a boat. I mean cmon, if a single boat can hold that... THING!... it can hold more than just four of us. They ARE magical boats after all. So much for impressing me Hogwarts. I scowl making Daphne laugh at me.

As we pass some very annoying hanging moss... Is it that hard to trim it every year? I dont want that stuff down my top.

*cough* Anyway I finally see Hogwarts... its... a castle... im sorry, but I have seen quite of a few of these things. So nothing exciting to me nor the other girls judging by their bored expressions.

Oh look, what is obviously the yearly "Suprise" ghost shock to awe those new to magic.

*sigh* Harry is standing by Weasley... PLEASE dont let them be friends... gah at least the mudblood Granger is useful!

Ohhhh crap... I was just hoping to get this done with... but no they bring out a hat, an OLD hat.

 **Oh you may not think I'm pretty,**  
 **But don't judge on what you see,**  
 **I'll eat myself if you can find**  
 **A smarter hat than me.**

 **You can keep your bowlers black,**  
 **Your top hats sleek and tall,**  
 **For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**  
 **And I can cap them all.**

 **There's nothing hidden in your head**  
 **The Sorting Hat can't see,**  
 **So try me on and I will tell you**  
 **Where you ought to be.**

 **You might belong in Gryffindor,**  
 **Where dwell the brave at heart,**  
 **Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**  
 **Set Gryffindors apart;**

 **You might belong in Hufflepuff,**  
 **Where they are just and loyal,**  
 **Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**  
 **And unafraid of toil;**

 **Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**  
 **if you've a ready mind,**  
 **Where those of wit and learning,**  
 **Will always find their kind;**

 **Or perhaps in Slytherin**  
 **You'll make your real friends,**  
 **Those cunning folks use any means**  
 **To achieve their ends.**

 **So put me on! Don't be afraid!**  
 **And don't get in a flap!**  
 **You're in safe hands (though I have none)**  
 **For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

Oh no a singing hat!

 _ **A/N Changes are better I feel.**_


	2. It's Not Fair On Either Of Us

**A/N Changed Harry's Reaction a Tad.**

Chapter Two

It's Not Fair On Either Of Us

Maybe I should of listened to to Mama after all. She did tell me everything would be strange here to what I was used to, but a singing HAT?! She is EVIL.

"ABBOT, Hannah...Hufflepuff!"

Hmmm Hufflepuff; hardworking and loyal...Yes but not quite.

Ravenclaw; knowlage gatherers... but no... not quite.

Griffindor; bravery without thought? Haha just no.

Slytherin; hmm... cunning and ambition? Sounds close enough for me I feel.

"BLACK-ROSIER, Athena Maia!"

Ohh that caused some whispering among the the older students, this year is going to be fun!

"Harry, I want you to know, I will be your friend no matter what, okay? Please do not buy into the stupid rivalries between houses.." I say and give him a feather kiss on his lips. Hehe hes cute when he turns red. I grin at him getting a smile back. "Watch how fickle people are."

I walk up to the hat, ignoring the the one or two catcalls and the odd insult. Sometimes someone will more or less beg me to be in their house. Everyone else whispered insults about my family, my heritage and even myself... I sigh in annoyance. Humans never learn.

 _ **"Oh-ho... what is this then hmm? So very loyal to the family! Both of them impressive but in no way are you a Hufflepuff... hmmm a possible Raven?... No no maybe not. You would easily outdo them causing friction. I feel your distaste for the House of Courage and agree with your reasons.. well... it seems obvious then..."**_ SLYTHERIN!

Yay! I cant help but spin on my toes and make my hair turn green with silver tips... I followed my grandmother! Im ready to take over Slytherin, she will be proud. It may take a few years, but rule I WILL! I skip to the Slytherin table. "What? Im a Rosier, shush-it". They seem to accept that, although it could of been my grinning glare. Ive been told it is quite creepy. I claim my place directly in the middle of the table, displacing people who have been there years. I just smile at them at they shuffle down to make room. _"Merci."_ I see the teachers looking shocked.

"BONES, Susan Amelia!"

"Ohh Hufflepuff for sure, dont get on her bad side though... too much like her Aunt from what I have heard" I hear from an upper year nearby. I agree, nothing quite as scary as Amelia Bones.

I start to tune the sorting out of sheer boredom untill finally I hear;

"POTTER, Harry James!"

Please please please please please please... GRYFFINDOR!...

"NOO!" I shout out loud. Forgetting everything around me.

"Is there a problem miss Black-Rosier?" The headmaster asks. He is obviously amused at this. Evil! Pure Evil!

"N-no... I just wanted my godbrother and betrothed in the same house as me, its okay, .. I... I'm okay. Oui" I tell him with a decisive nod.

I turn red when I remember I said this in front of the entire school. Hair stay hair stay hair stay..it wont stay will it?

"Your hair is bright red Rosie, do you WUURRRRVEEE him?" Draco taunts me.

"Shush Draco... you saw nothing! Nothing you hear me? _Rien du tout_!"

"You just told the school Potter is your betrothred... I think this is teasing time!" Draco laughs

"N-no... oh god I didnt?!" I look over at Harry to see him avoid my gaze. I instantly feel a sharp pain in my core. Please no... I couldn't of known he was ignorant of it!

"Oh...I think I broke the contract...this isnt good.. bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad!" I don't know what to do about it. I dont know why I feel so upset, its not as if I know him...not anymore at least. I start to cry worrying what is going to happen.

"Nononononono don't cry... please... uhhhh... Greengrass help!" Draco pleads... just making me feel worse. It would be nice if my closest friends knew how to confort me, guess I cant have everything. *Sniff*

"Hey hey hey... shhhh shhh its okay its okay, he doesnt know what it means... the contract wont happen untill your both 13 anyway.. shhh its okay. You are stronger than this! Besides now it has been mentioned he will want to search out what it means. Hopefully actually finding the right book to explain it properly." Daphne whispers while she hugs me. Shes right.. I AM stronger than this.

"*sniff* Okay... if you say so Daph" I kiss her cheek as thanks then snuggle into the crook of her neck making her sigh in exasperation since she knows I will not let go for a while. Although I do hope shes right... maybe the Mudblood hes near will explain to him what being betrothed means..

"Alzough I prefer French ... zis... iz too uhhh heavy I zink iz ze word. Yummy... but heavy." I say forgetting to mediate my accent on account of my suprise that potatoes can have enough fat to be edible to me. Britain is seeming more or more worth it.

"Wow... you sounded very attractive then Athena, umm why dont you sound like that all the time some of us like how you sound." Theo Nott jr. asks. Ignoring his obvious attempt at flattery I turn chat with Daphne for a little while since I havent seen her in a year or so before seeing her on the train, and my hyperactivity didn't help much with our meeting. My thoughts were interrupted by the Headmaster standing up.

"Welcome to the new students and welcome back to the returning students. I have a few notices to mention. First, there seems to be many different objects banned from the halls, while I myself do not see the harmin such objects I have been told otherwise. So if you wish to know which they are then by all means please read the full list outside of our kind caretaker's office. Second you may of noticed that Miss Black-Rosier seemed a tad upset about her betrothed being sorted into another house, but I assure you all that houses mean nothing other than the colour your robes, and I hope you will transcend the rivalry that is in place. Third and finally, I wish to impart on you this advice: It is best that you avoid the third floor corridor, as it would be unwise to venture there unless you wish for a most painful death. Now, onto bed with you children, lessons start tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Uhhhh I thought he was supposed to be senile? That speech seemed VERY lucid to me!" I say as a fifth year girl nudges me to the common room. I slap her hand away and glare causing her to flinch. I grin inwardly... it begins.

"Hm?.. Oh..yeah we have been trying to find out for years... but I will admit he did seem more...normal during this speech... _Loyalty_...That is the password for this month... do not forget it." The fifth year male answers. I dont know him or the girl, so they must have be half-bloods. Wonder if they are worth it...

"My name is Severus Snape and I am your head of house. I will NOT cater to your pathetic teenage hormonal moments (here he gives a glare, I glare right back. Shocking him for a second as he forgets that I am in his house) I do not abide by breaking rules. There are only THREE rules in if you must do something, then do NOT get caught, because if you are punished by another professor, I will find out and you will be punished much worse. Second NOBODY goes anywhere alone, I do not care if your familes are sworn enemies, you WILL stick together, a Slytherin alone is a dead Slytherin, and you are all FAMILY. Third if you need retribution on another stutent, I suggest speaking to Athena. (Here I squeak in protest but his glare told me its better to accept. Grr I shall have my revenge) Now go to bed, and if you TRULY need me I shall be in my office from 11am untill 10pm, unless I am in a lesson, anything later it has BETTER be an emergency. Goodnight Slytherins. Make me proud Slytherins!"

I knock on Professor Snape's door 2 hours after everybody went to bed. I wonder if he...

"Enter Rosier, What do you want." His sneer belays the fact he cares...interesting.

"Umm... we-*I clear my throat* I Scion of the Rosier family beseech you Potions Master Snape to bring my betrothed before me... Sir" I giggle slightly at he look on his face. "This prevents you from having to break your cover Sev, I used Formal Pureblood Doctrine."

"Fine, I shall do this for you Rosier... stay here... touch nothing." He slightly bows before he floos away. One time... ONE TIME.. he will never let me live it down...Not my fault a four year old doesnt know that Ashwinder eggs do not work well with Platypus spines.

I sit there for half an hour, looking at a potions book I found on his desk, odd as it is, I find the ability to conbine 5 different explosive ingredients and create somethine that not only heals.. but helps your mind accept it!... AMAZING! Thankfully the author didn't say what the missing part was. I conjure a 50ml vial and cry into it. So very draining.

"AHEM! you wanted Potter... here is Potter...you have one hour!" Snape stomps off.

"Wait!" He does knowing I usually have a reason. I hand him the Undiluted Veela Tears and tell him to have fun. His grin is honestly quite disconcerting. I had almost forgotten that Harry was there.

"Umm... Hello Harry" I want to hurt myself... sooo pathetic... so weak... I AM NOT WEAK!"

"Heyy Athena... umm... what did you mean by betrothel." Oh god hes so cute when confused. This makes it soo much worse. "Uhmmm... well it means that we are in a contract to be married on your Seventeenth Birthday. It was signed by both our fathers before we we were born... Sorry Harry."

"Oh GREAT!... the one person I met who doesnt care that I am the Boy-Who-Lived and now she tells me that are to be married? MARRIED?! NO WAY!...I cant!"

Ignoring the hurt I felt I say "That fine Harry, all you have to do since you are the male, is to renounce the contract and the future marriage between us. But.. I just hope you know it will hurt your bethrothed badly not just emotionally but actually hurt them... and can affect you...how I dont know it depends on the contract itself."

"No.. I..I renounce any and all countracts concerning me, and I will allow no more!" Harry commands. Invoking his family magic accidentally to make his oath valid,

"Ow...ow...ow.. owowowowow ARGH! I cant help but scream as the pain forces me to my knees every binding to him was forefully snapped...it hurts... so badly... and when I look at him... he... he doesnt seem to care but I hold out hope that maybe he saw things wrong.

"Ha- Potter...why do you dislike me... we were friends on the train _Oui?_ What happened? I ask... already dreading the answer he will give me.

"Your a Slytherin!... I cant trust you, Ron and even Hagrid said that Slytherins are bad, that they are dangerous and because of that you need to stay away from me."

"I... I... o...okay...I Should of known you raised with a Light family...Goodbye H-Potter."

I sit there staring at the fire...for how long I dont know... but I feel arms around me... and I lean back into them knowing that it's Draco...One of the few males I allow to touch me.

"Im sorry 'Thena...if I wasnt your cousin I would ask for a contract myself." Draco says as he kisses the top of my head.

"R..r... really?... WHY? Apprantly being Veela isnt good enough... maybe if I use my metamorph talent... somone will like me...eventually somebody will see me for WHO I am rather than WHAT I am right?...No...didn't think so" I start to cry."WHY Draco... WHY?! He doesnt even know me...to him... Slytherin is EVIL! WHAT WAS HE TAUGHT?!" I sniffle dejectedly.

"I don't know.. but he hasnt negated the contract, so dont worry." Draco states.

"No Draco, its broken, there is no Lord Potter,therefore he has the rights to break the contract."

"Just walk over to him and explain it to him." Draco is determined to sort this out.

"I though you were smart Draco doing this could make it soooo much worse!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Never give me an order again! Thankfully your idea is sound.

"Harry why wont you even speak to me?" I ask... I want to know the truth. AT least HIS truth.

"Because your nothing more than an evil Slytherin who wants to use me.!"

 **A/N Good or Bad Change?**


	3. The Twitch

**A/N Any Problems in the plot, are either planned or follow the story, in which case its not my fault.**

Chapter Three

The Twitch

During breakfast before classes start, I notice Draco and Weasely glaring at each other from across the Great Hall. Sometimes Ha-Potter glares at Draco, then he looks wary at Weasley and then his eyes dart to me and seem to hold... what? Regret? Confusion? Yearning? Why? What did his family teach him? Muggle or not they obviously knew... *Sigh*

"Draco dear, why are you glaring so much at Weasely and ... Potter?" I try to keep the twitch of pain off my face, but I dont think I managed by the look on Daphne's face.

"Ahhh sorry, its just, when I tried to introduce myself on the train they insulted me and rejected my friendship." He haughtily informs me.

"So, Potter *Twitch* dislikes me, because you couldnt hold your tounge?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Uhhhmmmm... maybe?"

"Fix it Draco."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Greengrass, Draco, Rosier; Your schedules do not be late." Sever- Professor Snape hands us the parchment.

"Hmmm Transfiguration first, then Charms, Lunch then Herbology. Uhh all of them with the Gryffindors... sorry." Daphne tells us.

I just sigh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wheres Weasely and Potter? *Twitch* Its almost the bell." I mumble to myself.

*SLAM!* Ah... nevermind.

"Uhh Sorry Professor we we-oh... we werent late after all." Weasely grins and for lack of a better word SWAGGERS to an empty seat, only to be interrupted by the cat that he somehow missed launch itself off the desk and land in front of him, transform into a woman, take 5 points and threaten to turn him into a map. Amusing but pointless. Yet she just smiles at Potter and squeezes his shoulder. I MUST be missing something here...

"First year Transfiguration. My name is Professor McGonnagall and barring unexpected circumstances I will be your Professor for the next seven years." She pauses to make sure everybody is paying attention, and her gaze lingers on me for a few seconds with an odd gleam. "Today I shall be teaching you the basic theory of Transfiguration. Well all but Miss Black-Rosier here, whom by the very nature of being a Metamorphmagus instinctually understands. So I will her THIS TIME to reach ahead of she so wishes." My eyes widen slightly, well that explains the look. I look at Draco only for him to shrug. So I grab a potions book from my bad and start reading.

"To beging you need an understanding of Gamps laws..." I just tune her out at this point.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-osier... MISS BLACK-ROSIER!" ARGH! I fall off my chair in shock at the Professor shouting so close to me.

Ignoring the laughing from the Gryffindors, I brush the first off my robes and change my hair from bright orange to a tempered steel colour. I repsond: "Sorry Professor, I was... ahh sorry Professor."

"Hmm, no matter Miss Black-Rosier, I did give you permission to ignore the lesson. Now I have your attention however, I would like it if you were able to answer the question that nobody else seems to have been able to." I tilt my head in question. "If someone was to change one object into another smaller object without increasing the mass how would one accomplish such a feat?"

"Hmmm the advanced or basic method Madame?" "Basic" "Living or non-living?" "Non-living and then living if you will."

"Oui, ahh,for ze non-living object, you muzt use eets very own mass to create a pockect of expanded space weethin eetself to 'old the excess mass to avoid... uhhh degregation I theenk is ze word." Daphne interrupts to tell me my accent was getting thicker. "My apologies. As for the living Transfiguring it can vary. Anywhere from folding space with plants to shrinking different parts depends on the intent itself. Animagus for example, You cannot completly become a cat, you can only shift your body into THINKING its a cat. Nuzzing really changes, other than your own perception of ze-" ACCENT! "of the feeling of your own body. Its uhh harder to explain the living part Professor, for me its like, uhh breathing. I just simply do it."

...*cough* "Okay.. that was a NEWT level answer, I very much doubt I have very much to teach you for the next few years."

"My 'pologees Madam, I seemply know 'igh level Transfiguration from my Dueling 'obby." Daphne elbows me. "Sorry, I tend to slip into my accent the more I focus on answers since I was taught most of this en Francais."

"Ahh that's... *She clears her throat* Everything is fine Miss Black-Rosier you simply proved my point, Metamorphmagus' tend be to almost instant Masters in Transfiguration due the fact that they can adjust their very bodies at will, while they may not fully understand HOW they do it, there as never been an incident where a Metamorph has been injured by it."

Before she could say anything more the bell rang.

"For this week's homework, I was at least 4 inches on matter to matter Transfiguration I do not care what, nor how, I simply want you to write it and more importantly UNDERSTAND it. Class dismissed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Merlin I knew you were smart but that... wow... are you SURE you want Potter and and me?" Draco whisper-shouts.

"Sorry Draco, untill the contract is dissolved or accepted, I cannot see anybody else other than Potter *Twitch* Its a Black contract remember. The female is forced to do what the male wants."

"Is that why you won't go near him?"

"Yeah... he wants me to stay away from him, so I have no choice but to do so...I blame you"

"Why me?!"

"Pouting is not becoming of a Malfoy, and you, because if you hadnt of insulted an unknown and insulted Potter *Twitch* we may not be in this situation. No I do not blame you. I blame whoever raised him." *sigh* "Whoever they are..." I whisper to myself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am Professor Flitwick and more than likley I will be your Charms teacher for the at least 5 years. Now, I have heard from my colleague that one of our number is an amateur Duellist. I wasnt told since she wanted to surprise me, would whoever it is please stand up."

I stand up with my hair bright red. "Je suis celui que vous avez dit à propos de monsieur." Daphne kicks me in the shin and hisses "ENGLISH!"

"Ahh... uhh sorry, I'm the one you were told about sir." I sheepishly say.

"AAHHH Miss Black-Rosier may I ask who was your trainer?" Professor Flitwick asks in half contained glee.

"My mistress was Jeanne Moreau, Professor."

"MOREAU!... No wonder your as skilled as you are child! Mind if I test you?"

"Ohh not at all Professor, Jean had nothing but good things to say about you, even when you set her on fire!" I bounce in my seat in eagerness.

"Oh-ho she remembers that? Well I have to ask... can you show me the Twisted Illusion?" I corkscrew my wand then jab, and cause 3 different versions of mysef each one that taunts the Professor.

"WELL DONE! Cast either the Broken wall or the False fall. Then cast the Dream focus or the Patronus."

The Broken wall?... OHH, he means The Thousand Shards. So I cast it with dust as my base, not too powerful but useful. I then cast the best Protronus I can... which is to say... a semi-solid shield.

"Bravo! Bravo!... that was impressive, especially the Patronus... 30 points to Slytherin, you are exempt from todays lesson.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rosie, just talk to Potter!" Daphne apprantly DID notice the twitching.

"I cant Daph, Weasely either blocks contact or Potter *Twitch* gives me a look that makes me lose my nerve, It hurts so much because he rejects me. Help me please."

I Plead her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am Professor Sprout and I will be-"

 **A/N Hopefully my uploaded chapters no longer glitch out. Only time will tell.**


	4. Finally Maye

**A/N Partial exposition chapter, but still progresses the plot, since a reviewer asked me why Harry would be so distrusting of her, I gave a partial explanation for it. It will coalesce into what I want to portray somewhere in the stories March.**

Chapter Four

Finally Maybe

"Look Rosie I'm just saying that MAYBE he has doubts and hes not allowed to think on them. You know what the Weaselys are like!..Well other than the eldest, they are too cute to be Blood Traitors..." Daphne trails off after turning red.

"I hate the contract...I cant think of anybody but Potter *Twitch* its not FAIR!" I retort. I feel tears coming from my eyes and the the curling pain when I imagine breaking the contract.

"Right, that is it! We are sorting this out! Come with me 'Thena!" Draco demands Normally I would dispute his daring to command me, but he has a softness to his voice that makes me curious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ive gathered some support for you, they will do what I ask because you do not refuse a Malfoy. Bring them in." Draco commands.

A few seconds later I see Potter, Granger, Longbottom and annoyingly Weasley float in ahead of a few sixth years. Bless the dragon. I give his cheek a chaste thank you kiss. Making him smile and hug me before he looks at Potter and scowls.

"Look Potter I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I assumed you had chosen the Weaseys over us. Its not the Malfoy debt you are here to deal with. Its the Black-Rosier debt." Draco dictates while pacing... *sigh*if it wasnt for the contract...

"Ha-.. Potter *Twitch*... ze marriage contract was written before we were both born... Im so sorry you are forced into zis. Eef you wish to cancel the contract, you need to go to Gringotts. You are ze last Potter so zere is a loophole that exists in order to protect yourself for zis very thing." I say while fiddling with my hair in nervousness. "Draco... let him and Longbottom go."

After being released, Longbottom bows to me and pledges to keep our secrets. I think I've found somebody else I can trust. I smile at him in thanks. Har-Potter on the other hand... panics... and nobody knows why... not even Longbottom.

"Potter,*Twitch* POTTER! *TWITCH!* ow...please talk to me. Allow me to explain the contract at least... please!" I almost beg.

"Fine Rosier... speak." He seems angry...what did I do?

"I um...well... he.. *cough* Our fathers wrote up a contract to 'protect' us before we were born. Um... my Fazzer was ze one who had a spare contract. He seemed to forget that a Black Contract, once agreed to, forces the Female to be loyal and they slowly start to develop feelings for the male. I am soo sorry Potter. If you truly do not wish me near you, then use Gringotts to break it. Im sorry, I really do think of you as a friend." I say before I start to leave the room.

"Wait!...I didn't know." Potter says. "I only found out I was a wizard a few weeks ago and well everything is overwhelming. That and being told about Voldermort, Slytherin, meeting Malfoy and Ron. Its all just...*sigh* I WOULD like us to be friends, since you are one of the few who don't care about me being the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What do you mean you only just found out? You should of been taught from the day you were old enough to understand all about your family, your duites, allies." Here I nod at Longbottom."It DOES explain your clothes and lack of knowlage though." He looks offended so I explain. "I mean you should be wearing tailored clothes that fit you properly, and you would of been taught our history, customs and actions. Why weren't you?"

"I was raised by my muggle family, th-" I Interrupt him here.

"THE DURSLEYS!? Why the hell were you sent there?!"

"Umm Dumbledore put me there from what Hagrid told me."

Upon hearing this I get very angry, angry enough that feathers appear on my forearms. Seeing this Draco quickly shooes everyone off and sets up a later meet up in the library on the weekend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT OLD MAN! Putting Harry with those... those... THINGS!" I scream while pacing around the abandonded classroom I was guided to. " HOW DARE HE, HE KNEW ABOUT THE CONTRACT AND HE FORCIBLY SEPERATED US. He is going to reget this choice. ARGH!" The more I think about it the angrier I become, the angrier I become; the more feathers appear.

"Ohhhh crap, Higgs find Greengrass NOW!" Draco shouts in panic. Truthfully I dont blame him, an enraged Veela is VERY dangerous.

"How dare ze _pathetic old man take my betrothed from me it is one thing to have us raised together and not tell us of the contract to see if it will work, but NOOOOOO he not only did tell Harry he kept him away from his very Heritage, he had better have a good reason for this or I am going to set my Grandfather on him, ohhh yes that will be fun.. hehehe._ " I don't notice I slip into French during that rant but after 10 minutes of swearing and mutter I finally calm down enough to notice how close I came to transforming. Just in time for Daphne to arrive and try to suffocate me in a hug.

"Huh... I dont know if I should be happy or upset that I can transform this much so soon. Im sorry if I worried you, but I just recieved some new. Good, Bad and extremely annoying." I half hiss the last part and a few feathers re-appear.

"Shhh its ok Rosie, we can deal with whatever it is soon, its alright." Daphne calmly says while stroking the feathers. Hmmm thats oddly calming...

 **A/N Remember that she is not only almost a year older than everybody in her year, but Veela mature faster than normal humans do. Hence the feathers. I also plan for the wings to appear out of the back of the person and not be part of the arms themselves.**


	5. The Mistake

**A/N Finally the First week is over so I can mess with canon.**

Chapter Five

The Mistake

I wake up in the Slytherin dormitories...I turn over about to go back to sleep, to find out that I am in Daphne's bed, with her curled up into a ball next to me. I cant help but smile, so proper and cold in public, but with me and in private, shes like a teddy bear. Heh on that thought I just wrap my arms around her and cuddle her close and go back to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"-ke up Rosie, cmon, wake up" I hear Daphne's voice.

"Im awake cutie, what time is it?" I ask.

"Seven in the morning, you have time to exercise if you wish."

"Not this morning, I almost transformed yesterday, it took too much out of me." I reply while watching Daphne get changed.

"Hey Daph, you may want to get fitting for a bra soon, your boobs are starting to reach that point." Pity if you ask me, she looks good for an eleven year old.

"Sometimes I dont know if I like or hate you eing a Veela... I mean yes, I enjoy the compliments, but I'm not sure I enjoy the looks you give me." Daphne finally says it.

"Dont worry Daph, I dont look at you with lust, I just enjoy looking at something attractive. You are my closest friend, and I would break that for all the Gold in the world." I reassure her as I hug and kiss her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I sent a note to Harry. think it will be enough?" I ask Daphne, before the great hall and the Weasely Twins arrive laughing... Hmmm I idea...

"Hmmm idea. back in a bit." I stood up and walked across the hall and sat in front of the Weasley twins. I ignore the glares of almost all off the Gryffindor table.

"Greetings pranskter extraordinaire number one and greetings prankster extraordinaire number two. i declare a truce through a trade."

"We are listening"

"Maybe it will be the best prank ever"

"No brother it cannot be"

"True after all no matter how hard we try we cannot beat the Maruders."

"Maruders you say? Well If you worship them.. I like you to know, that my Fathrer is Padfoot, and no I wont say who he is." I tell the twins especially after their eyes buldge.

"You are the daughter of the famous Padfoot?"

"Well two days in hogwarts and you have caused chaos"

"True it does make sense"

"But is she worthy?"

"Worthy of what? Your cuteness does not distract me from my point."

"Well tell us your point"

"Or if not. we will enjoy the compliment."

"Hmm you are right brother, we ARE cute."

"Of course I am, A Veela Said so."

"Look, normally you would be funny, but What I wish of you is too imporant to joke about, will you please do what I ask of you?"

"As the daughter of Padfoot, we shall do whatever you ask."

"What do you wish of us Mistress?"

I giggle, I couldnt help it, the twins are extremely funny. "Anyway, I need you to stop targeting the Slytherins. You should target EVERYONE... or only a single person." I scold them.

"We would if we could."

"But while we can do an entire house."

"We cannot do everybody. Sorry"

"Fine, what is the problem with your potions?" I ask with apprehension.

"Well, no matter how much we try, our potions are limited to the house elves."

"And they will only do a single table if we beg."

"Did it ever occur to you, to brew it four times, and ask each table elf to distrubite it?" Surely they thought of this, the twins are MUCH smarter than this!"

"Of course we did."

"But then each house would turn into the same thing."

"While funny, it would be a waste of our talents."

"Focus on EVERYONE, use some mandrake essence if need be, but stop targeting Slytherin. I have to go Mr. Twinsies." While Cute, they annoy me too much to care.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have history of magic class." Draco deadpannes.

"Isnt that taught by a ghost?" I ask.

"Well yeah, he only talks about the goblin rebellions if what Im told is right."

"Well if thats true, then this is the last lesson I will go to."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was the most pathetic lesson ever, Uncle Nick taught me SOOO much more." I complain.

"Uncle Nick?"

"Sorry Draco I cannot say."

"Fine fine...damn family magic."

" Hi Athena, I do wish to be your firend."

I have to smile at this. "Hey Harry, i really am glad. I thought you would hate me after last time."

"No, I was confused at to why and how you appeared with feathers on your arms. So I checked the library about Veela."

"Oh...did it tell you about how we are all whores. how we steal souls. or my favourite. How we have sex with someone untill they die.?" Sorry but thats what most people think of Veela.

"Nooo the book said, um... that Veela tend to choose a mate from each gender and once they do, they are mated. Sounds odd, and they dont explain further."

"Yes well... Veela are NOT held back by gender. Meaning if we see something inside the person, we want them." I explain.

"Oh... so you..."

"Im forced to want you no matter, but yes... you are almost cute."

Harry just grins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... Who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Impressive.

"Today you will be making a boil cure potion. Well Miss Rosier wont, she turly is much more advanced than you dunderheads."

"What shall I make sir?" He commands.

"Sir... Do you have ze powdered Unicorn my muzzer sent?"

"I do, my thanks, but im guessing since you asked that, what you wish it brew is expensive."

"Oui sir, I cannot make it here, But I did make it in front of you sir"

"Yes... yes you did, While late, I will say 50 points to Slytherin."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N Ive read hundreds of fanfictions, so many in fact that if I ever use things from other fics, that I do not do it on purpose.**

 **I will attempt to upload twice a week, but shit happens.**


	6. The Month Of Boredom

**A/N I don't know where the missing paragraph went, it removed itself upon uploaded, even the document on my pc. I don't know.**

 **Enjoy the time skip(sort of) chapter.**

Chapter Six

The Month of Boredom

Tomorrow is my Twelfth birthday, and I am a little worried about the gifts. Every year I get the oddest things, few of them legal. Still do not know what do with the Cerbuerus Puppy.

This morning my Allure started, weak and normal, but it started regardless, *sigh* the contemplative looks given to by the third and fourth years are starting to annoy me, hopefully they remember what I will do if they try anything.

Daphne's little Birthday suprise was actually a suprise, I didnt expect her to get Harry involved at such short notice, but I guess he really did mean what he said. While not having a present for me, he made up for it by giving ME a kiss. I guess he likes me after all!

Draco got me jewellery as usual, but time was a bracelet with custom protection against lust potions. His words were; "I know you, you would rather lust after somebody on your terms." Bit blunt for him, but perfectly true.

Neville somehow remembered, and got me a nice Bonsai tree that seems to mimic my hairstyle. Odd but actually quite fascinating.

Daphne herself got me a Tiara... an actual princess crown, I HAVE to wear it, if no other reason to annoy everybody else!

Others me no notable gifts, Silk clothes, dragonhide boots, books and sweets, the usual.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flying lessons, *sigh* no matter much you train an animal, they are still in essence an animal. Draco proved that saying right. If only I had been there, and not in the Hospital WIng during the First Burn. More tiring than anything else.

I only found out the next say from Harry, that Neville had fallen from a broken broom, broken his wrist which caused the instructor to do the dumb "I will escort him myself, dont touch anything." method of teaching, instead of asking one of the most skilled who didnt need the lesson to escort him. Which in turn caused Draco to act like his father, insult everybody, cause Harry to fight back, and SOMEHOW get Harry onto the Quidditch team.

When I found out I dont know who I slapped harder Harry or Draco, Harry for almost getting himself killed, or Draco for causing it purposefully.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Other than lessons in which most of them didnt teach me anything I didnt already know, Getting to know Harry better and better, quickly becoming his best friend, (Im still shocked on how quickly he started to trust me, ecstatic but shocked.) Having Weasely try to provoke me into saying something incriminating or provoke me into a fight which I have yet to figure out why. Granger trying to prove that she is better than I am by getting better marks, while in doing so actually makes her LESSER. Instead of talking to me, asking if we can study together, she instead overworks herself and tires herself out trying to catch up with me. Hopefully she will learn.

Other than those small problems, the only things worthy to care about, let alone remember is when I received a letter telling me I was accepting into the Junior Professional Duelling Championship, which of course led to a very large party.

During that party though, something happened that I was hoping wouldnt happen for another year or so. Some No-Name Half-Blood had gotten drunk, and tried to flirt with the Veela. Soon as he told me... well slurred.. how pretty I was, I just sighed and sent a weak wandless Stinging Hex at Daphe and when she looked over she saw what was happening, and left to get Professor Snape.

Stalling without flirting back is suprising difficult, and seeming innocent and shy at the same time is much more difficult, especially when all I could think about was; "Dont set him on fire, dont set him on fire." Found out his name was Terrance Hill, and luckily, just as I asking him "Hill? That isnt a pureblood name is it?" That angered him apprantly. He tried to grab me, right in front of Professor Snape and oddly enough Professor Sprout.

Of course I didnt know this until maybe half an hour later, considering it not only scared me, but his reaction was the same as a Veela Snatcher who came TOO close to grabbing me a year or so before I started Duelling. Unlike last time, I can throw fireballs.

I still dont know quite what happened, other than after waking up a day later, with Harry right next to me on a moved up bed. When the nurse, Madam Pomfrey explained that after he lunged for me, I screamed and conjured a fireball in my hand and grabbed his face before being hit by a panicked stunner from Professor Snape.

Needless to say, I didnt leave Daphne's or Harry's side for two weeks. While the encounter itself wasnt too bad, I kept getting Flashbacks from the... First Situation.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later and 3 Calming Potions later, I was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Harry didnt leave my side, although my vicegrip on his hand might of had something to do wih that. Thankfully he doesnt seem to mind.

Soon as I could, I sent an Owl to my family and used the Floo to contact DMLE of Britain, just incase, since I dont trust Dumbledore.

When they found out WHO was attacked, the Head of the DMLE and the Minister themselves arrived, followed by my Mother, uncles and Grandfather. My Grandfather being the French Minister of Magic.

After summoning Professors Snape and Sprout, half of Slythein, the Headmaster. As I said, Harry is going nowhere!

It was an odd conversation I will admit, but Harry and his innocent power... changed everything. He asked about my father, and how they refused to answer. Made me wonder...

I explained how the party started and what happened, when I mentioned how I my Allure had started My grandfather, mother and Madam Bones (the Head of the DMLE) seemed to understand what happened. After saying that I motioned for Daphne to fetch help, Dumbledore seemed a bit confused but hid it well. I'd imagine he didnt expect attempted rape, especially with ME as the victim of all people.

When it got to the point where I seemed to of blacked out and apprantly melted the guy's face. Minister Fudge tried to get me sent back to France. At least, untill I mentioned the guy WASNT a Pureblood, and only after Harry asked "Umm Rosie wont be in trouble will she?" did Fudge relise what the situation he was in.

Madam Bones tried to get Harry to leave while I explained my feelings, but I refused to let him go. Telling her that he stays. After a small argument she finally relented.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Since it was an important Pureblood who was attacked(Excuse me while I roll my eyes), the Trial happened within a day. I barely managed to slip 3 questions into the questioning due to an EXTREMELY expensive defense Laywer. I requested Veritaserum so there was no doubt. Annoyingly the questions were TOO personal:

"What is your name?"

"Athena Maia Black-Rosier."

"What is your age?"

"Twelve years old as of the 9th of September 1991"

"Were you attacked by somebody attempting to rape you?"

"Yes, Twice"

"Twice?"

"Yes, my uncle protected me. Please do no make me relive this."

"Okay, so... did you lead on in any concious way to cause him to believe you wanted sexual relations?"

"No!, I spent the entire time either wondering what Harry was doing, or planning what to learn next for the up and coming Duelling Competition."

"So he did not mention it at all?"

"Once, he simply says he was proud and that he had things to teach me."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Trial went on for a while, going WAYY too far into my personal life, but hey eventually asked about my father... haha.

After explaining that no matter how much I looked, I coukdnt find a Transcript, so I demanded a Re-Trial, in trade for not blaming the British Ministry. Heh... Useless.

 **A/N Think about it, the First Attempted rape would be the worst, and those who recover, and learn to fight back. Well my ex'girlfriend, was almost raped a second time, and ALMOST killed the guy, since she refused to be in that situation again. To this day, 5 years on she cannot remember what happened other that she stayed safe.**


	7. The Possession

**A/N Bleh, I have asthma, so the average chest infection, isn't just a thing. To me its like being stabbed into the chest, painful, and in serious need of medical attention.**

 **Sorry, was Ill.**

Chapter Seven

The Possession

I Miss my little sister, shes so innocent it truly makes me jealous. She has never had to deal with attempted rape at such a young age, then again, she isnt the heir to the family. So shes not a target. Hurting her will do nothing more than anger Thirty-Two Veela Colonies. Shes safe. *sigh* I cannot wait untill next year. Honestly it makes me happy to see her dance as I used to, it just proves that she is happy. It truly upsets me to know that I used to be like that before I almost became a true slave.

"-sie... ROSIE!"

"Sorry, I was thinking of my sister, the attack made me think of her innocence. Its not important dont worry Daph." I give a sincere smile to prove it. "I just simply wish I could regain the innocene she has, dont worry I'm alright."

"Well, I had to check, its only been a two weeks since Hill attacked you. I mean NOBODY knew he was willing to do that!" Daphne seems a little worried.

"Its fine, its fine, _Oui oui._ _Soyez calme , il est bien._ Its alright Daph, be calm. I was prepared for it happening." I try to placate her.

"Your top was torn and.. and..."

"I melted his face... it means nothing, I only panicked because it reminded me of what happened when I WAS helpless, I am NOT helpless now, and I will never be helpless ever again!" I forcefully state. "No Daph, NOBODY can touch me that way, I will melt them. I belong to Harry, and nobody else can even hug me without permission."

"Uhh... When were you planning on telling Harry this?" She ignores the rest and focuses on the important things.

"Tomorrow."

"Really?..That easily?"

"Yes, that easily, Obviously I wont just tell him that according to British law, I am nothing more than an Object. I will drill it into his head that I am HIS. I will make jokes saying so. I will hint that he needs an object to prove I am his, I will see what he comes up with. I cannot wait to see what happens."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Books away children, you should be able to use the practical aspect of Transfiguration, no Miss Black-Rosier, you do not have to take part." Professor Mc' Gonagall placates me.

"What is the lesson about Professor?"

"Matter to matter with the near shape and size."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Mathstick to needle"

"Zen I will personally tutor Harry and Granger eef zat is okay?" I request.

"By all means Miss Black-Rosier."

"Just call me Rose, Rosier means rosebush, so just call me Miss Rose, easier for you Professor."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay Rosier, I doubt you know more than I do, I have spent months readind the books!" Granger says.

"Oh, really? Then explain a Metamorphmagus." I reply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay fine, I have no idea how a Metamorph understands Transfiguration. I apologise for thinking I knew everything" Granger seems ill after saying that,

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Twinsies, if I kiss you both, will you please lead me to the Gryffindor common room?" I ask.

"I dont know..."

"Neither do I broher."

"Is is worth a kiss?"

"A Kiss from a Veela?"

"True... but we lose secrecy."

"She seems trust worthy"

"True my brother, but evil."

"Of course, but we must ask."

"Kiss us and then we shall lead you there."

"No, I will kiss ONE of you, and once we reach he common room I shall kiss the other. Deal?" I command.

"Deal"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay we are here, Griffyndor common room."

"We held up our end of the deal."

"Let me inside and I will not only kiss you both, but I will show my boobs."

"Uhh well brother of mine, she is amazingly attractive."

"Yes but she knows this."

"True, True"

"Hmm maybe she means what she says?"

"Which part?"

"Both... after all, she doesnt care about who sees her, as long as they have a reason... hmm."

"Isnt she too young for this?"

"Yes, so lets make sure she is safe yes?"

"Haha, HEY TWINSIES!"

They both look at me, and I lift up my top and bra to show them my bare breasts.

"Wow."

"I mean WOW!"

"Truly, so perfect."

"Creamy"

"Yet Pink."

"Scared Twinsies?" I comment.

"Yes, after all,"

"If you are willing to show us that."

"Then you must be willing to do more."

"Fetch Harry." I command them.

"Yes Mistress." I just roll my eyes as they vanish and call for Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry my love, I owe you alot."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I kissed each Weasley Twin and Showed them my boobs, thats how I was able to get hold of you." I explain to him.

"WHAT?! NOO YOUR MINE! They do not deserve to even LOOK at you!" Harry freaks out.

"So I belong to you?" I ask.

"Yes, your mine, I've never cared about anybody before, but you want me, so yes you are mine!" Harry states.

"If I am yours... where is my collar. No? Ask Professor Mc Gonagall to help you make it." I giggle.

 **A/N Would double the thoughts, but isn't worth it right now. The next chapter will explain the problem.**

 _ **Sorry, Athena Will explain why she flashes the Twins soon.**_


	8. The Championship

**A/N It may seem like the duels are too short, But remember, In real life, fighting for longer than 3 minutes is abnormal.**

Chapter Eight

The Championship

"Miss Rosier, Mr Potter asked me to create an ownership collar; Is there anything you wish to say?" Mc Gonnagall asks.

"Oui, I would like it to be known that 'Arry is my mate. He proved zat by claiming me loudly after I used my boobs to make the Weasley twins show me the Griffindor common room." I Grin. Knowing that only the trustworthy are allowed in.

"So why exactly havent you created one yourself?"

"Mostly because althought I'm close, I do not 'old a MASTERY in Transfiguration like you do Professor. I planned to ask you to transfigure the metal I will send you, before sending it to Professor Flitwick to add anti-summoning charms and such, before asking a Rune Master to etch a permanence rune into the object, Ma'am" I shyly say.

"If this is what you wish..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

23rd of October finally arrives. 1pm GMT is when I will be portkeyed to Switzerland to prepare for the Tournament. Two hours untill I finally find out if Im able to truly duel. This will be the greatest day of my life.

"Rosie... Why do you duel? I mean... is it really worth it?" Harry asks in worry.

"Oui.. it truly is _mon amour_ do not worry , I will be fine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The normal jerk from behind my navel lands me in the atruim of the arena. Ohhhhh I shiver with excitment, I cannot wait.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Round One:

Blah Blah.. first round blah blah... The Italian Guy won.

Blah Blah... next guy who won was Russian.

Next guy was German.

Next was German again.

Next was Asian, she wont say where from.

and its finally my turn.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"On the right side, is the recent addition; Jerome Johnson from the Magical US."

"On the left side is the peoples favourite; Athena Maia Black-Rosier. Who (Understandably) goes by Rosie... You dont mind if we call you Rosie do you?" The commentator asks.

"Not at all, it saves time." I reply in amusment.

"*Ahem* Anyway to explain the rules to the new watchers and listeners. There are only three rules.: One, No lethal Spells. Two, No permenant damage. Three. Do not Cheat."

"Now the rules have been explained."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"DUEL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh shit... its finally here... Professional Dueling... im.. im finally here... okay okay... FOCUS...""""DUEL!"""".

I start off with a reflective shield from my wand hand, while sending five stinging hexes from my wandless left hand(one from each finger). Just after the first stunning spell hits my shield, I rapdidly send eight weak stunners in a three foot spread, followed by a bone breaker, then I dived to the right as his first two spells impact my shield, the first was reflected back, with the second shattering the shield, while the third missed me.

All five of the stinging hexes hit him, but he saw them coming so he allowed them to hit... After all, they feel like being pinched.

He didnt see his own reflected leg-locker curse coming towards him, which hit him square in the chest, causing him to stop dead. Three of my weak stunning spells hit him, causing him to feel groggy and slow down further, allowing the bone-breaker to hit him directly in the sternum, not only knocking him off his feet but clean out of the arena.

I win.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Round two:

Italian Guy won again against a French Guy.

Russian guy barely beat another Russian Guy, he won on points.

Asian Girl beat African Girl fairely easily.

My Second match:

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"On the right side we have the Candian Jean Triebien"

"On the right, we have our favourite: Athena Maia Black-Rosier. Also known as Rosie. Wish her luck."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _"Good luck Jean, I hope you can give me a good fight."_ I say in French.

 _"Oh I plan to, please let loose beautiful."_ He replies in Canadian French.

I Giggle "Stop flirting with me and fight me"

He mock salutes. "Yes ma'am".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"DUEL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I start off this duel, but sending 3 bone breakers and 5 stunners, chased by 3 different variations of the _incarcerous._ Then I Conjure 4 different types of stone, split them, and turn the granite into arrows and send them at Jean. Hide the marble behind me, lift the sandstone above us both, and have the clay form into a bowls to the side of me.

Jean catches two bone breakers on his wand and dispells them.. dodges the third, straight into the stunners. He manages to shield against four of them, with the fifth breaking the shield. He BARELY managed to avoid the _incarcerous_ spells, meaning he was hit by the arrows. He was hurt enough that I won.

"OWW!... Holy shit Miss Rosier... did you even TRY?!" Jean askes while he was being patched up.

"Umm... no... not really...sorry...?" Im hesitant to say something just incase it causes a problem.

"Ha... don't worry, I am not angry... that was the most impressive duel I have ever had the pleasure to lose" He then just... GRINS. "I hope you win, I really do. Good luck".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Round Three:

"This time, its one Duel at a time... there are few of you left."

"On the right side, we have the Russian, Ivan, Kamitriov...The Cruel."

"On the left side, we have Athena Maia Black-Rosier... The Untouchable."

The hell...when did that nickname appear?!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ve Shall fight, No hold back Da?" Ivan tries to say.

 _"Ivan, we fight properly, with honour, and wewill feel fun."_ I tell him in mostly understandable Russian. I need to resume the lessons it seems.

"Da" He grins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"DUEL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unlike before I step to the left and just watch the onslaught of debilitating curses sail past.

Hmm... hes a meanie... I will beat meanies.

I Send twenty-four bone breakers, five blood boiling curses, and eighteen banishing spells.

He blocks fifteen of the bone breakers... the other nine slam into him, breaking most of his ribs and both of his arms. He was then hit by the blood boiling curses.. causing him to scream and collapse... meaning I not only won the duel... but the banishing spells missed.

I quickly gave the counter to stop the blood boiling. He then bowed and kissed my cheek.. and walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quarter Finals::

"On the right side we have the German Hans Bratsch."

"On the left side we have Athena Maia Black-Rosier. AKA Rosie. It seems like she is the female champion."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"DUEL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almost the second the duel started I was hit in the chest by a low powered banishing spell... painfull but not harmfull. Grrr. It knocked me clean off my feet.

I used the momentum of the force to flip over backwards and then land on my feet... while I used a heavy refletive shield... I dropped it after He sent three blood boiler curses. They were caught on my shield and sent back, followed by five stunners and then followed by 7 cutting curses.

He BARELY managed to shield against the blood boiling curses weaker than what he sent yes... but reflection can win a duel. The stunners hit him... and the cutting curses destroyed him.

I win Again... even if I do need medical attention.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Semi Finals:

"On the right side we have Sonjya Lin from Asia."

"On the left we have Athena Maia Black-Rosier. AKA Rosie"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"DUEL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Ex-sanguines explodra!_ shit... she dodges the blood exploding curse. She replied with a heavily dark curse... which im glad I ducked.

I sent a three stage lava attack.

I send three bone breakers.. followed by rwo peircing spells.

Sonjya blocked all by the second bone breaker.. which cracked her wand arm... and the last one, hit her in the jaw... which forced her to forfiet.

I barely win.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Final Duel:

Russian: Damiem Karalov

French: Athena Maia Black-Rosier

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!

"DUEL!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He sent seven bone shatter curces... while I barely dodge them...I send back three different forms of confusion hexs... nothing.

I duck the 2 sleeping hex;s.. and punch him in the throat. As he falls over I conjure ropes.

I win!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wasnt fun...maybe Next year".

 **A/N Don't worry, explanations are in the next chapter.**


	9. Afternath

**A/N EARUGH You try doing anything when your laptop/pc decides that for every keystroke or mouse moment it must archive it. I THINK I've fixed it now... which is how I was able up upload this... 9 hours late.. but still.**

Chapter Nine

The Aftermath

"TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU FROM OUR SEVERAL WINNERS!"

 _Ohhh this can't be good._

"THIS YEAR WE HAVE HAD OVER A HUNDRED COMPETITORS AND ONLY 4 HAVE REACH THE FINALS!"

 _Oh... ohh Goddess no!_

"THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE, THERE WILL BE BEST OF THREE KNOCKOUT DUELS BETWEEN;

KAROLOVITCH TRIANONOV: THE RUTHLESS

ATHENA MAIA BLACK-ROSIER: THE UNTOUCHABLE

KOMO TERYKA: THE CRUEL

JEAN-ENTRANT BEALRE: THE FOCUSED

AND LAST YEARS CHAMPION: FREDERIK HISEN: THE CONTROLLER

I DO AOLOGISE IF IT IS DIFFERENT IN YOUR LANGUAGE, BUT TRANSLATIONS WILL CHANGE.

 _OHHHH CRAP!_

NOW!... ON TO THE DUELS!"

* * *

"WHILE THE PREVIOUS ROUNDS WERE NORMAL, WE HAVE CHANGED THE FINAL DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF COMPETITORS THIS YEAR." after a small scuffle sound we hear a new voice.

"THIS SIMPLY A WAY TO FOUND OUT WHO WINS THE TROPHY, NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS."

"LET THE FINAL ROUND COMMENCE!"

* * *

 _First match:_

JEAN-ENTRANT vs. KOMO!

"AFTER FIVE MINUTIES OF THREE ROUNDS OF DUELING WHICH BY ITSELF IS IMPRESSIBE, KOMO IS THE CLEAR WINNER BY KNOCKOUT!"

 _Im fucked... just utterly screwed._

"SECOND ROUND AFTER TWO AND A HALF MINUTIES KOMO HAS AGAIN WON BY KNOCK OUT."

 _*whimpers*_

* * *

 _Second match:_

ATHENA MAIA BLACK-ROSIER vs KAROLOVITCH TRIANONOV.

 _This... is going to hurt._

* * *

"THREE"

"TWO"

"ONE"

"DUEL!"

* * *

A split second after the duel started I was bombared by 2 bone-breakers and 3 stunners. Thankfully my shield held up, if barely. I sent back a wandless explosion hex, followed by 17 stunners one after another, while using my wand to transfigure the missed explosion hex's debris.

Allowing myself to be hit by the cutting curse to my arm, I summoned a half kilo brick into the back of his head, knocking him out.

I Win!

* * *

 _Third match:_

"THIS IS THE SECOND MOST ANTICIPATED MATCH IN DUELING HISTORY. OUR CHAMPION vs A TRUE UP AND COMER, HOW SHE HANDLES THIS FIGHT, WIN OR LOSE WILL DECIDE HER CAREER."

* * *

"OHHH WHAT A RESULT, AFTER A HARD FOUGHT DUEL KOMO HAS LOST BY THE SEVEN MINUITE TIME LIMIT."

"AHHH KOMO, WE FEEL FOR YOU, WISH YOU ALL THE BEST. LOSING BY KNOCKOUT TO THE 4 YEAR REIGNING CHAMPION IS NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT."

 _Yeah... you say that, after I just watched one of the few better duellers than myelf become a chew toy..._

* * *

"THE FINAL DUEL IS BETWEEN OUR CURRENT CHAMPION: FREDERIK HISEN, AND OUR TRUE FAVOURITE: ATHENA MAIA BLACK-ROSIER. THIS IS MOST LIKELY TO BE THE BEST DUEL WE HAVE EVER SEEN!"

 _Its going to last 20 seconds, with me being turned into pulp..._

* * *

 _Fourth and final match:_

MerdeMerdeMerde!

"GET READY TO DUEL!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 _Round One!_

I twitch my wand at him, and he instantly throws up a shield... I may not win, but I WILL make him work for his win.

I might of faked out him out so he doesnt-nevermind he noticed the leopards behind him.

He saw them, and used a wind slicer. He stops moving and looks right at me. "Worth a try." I say to him. It makes him grin... that cannot be good.

I spend 25 minuties sending spells en masse at him, and he either blocks, dodges or deflects.. I cannot keep this up... *sigh* I've already lost... and I gave him a look that said so.

He sends me a wink just before sending me a an overpowered shield breaker, which I not only held but returned. Which was followed by 15 more hexes that I failed to handle and just when I thought I was winning Ifailed to see the overpowered stunner.

* * *

" _-ate"_

I gasp in air as I sit up... "CRAP! I lost that round didnt I?" I rasp out.

"Yes, pretty badly actually. Although Ricky boy has at least told them you came close to winning." My mini coach told me.

"How close?"

"... Well he said if you were able to avoid the first unknown hex you would of held the shield and won."

"CRAP! There are two more rounds to fight!" What is obvioudly a battlefrield medic tells me.

* * *

 _Round TWO!_

I will not take any chances, I send 15 blood boilers 12 bone breakers, 4 banishers, 2 summoning charms and 18 bludgeoner hexes. None of them hit.

I feel something next to me so I dive out of the way and send a stunner.

Haha I win the second round,

Ok shush... I scraped a win by the skin of my teeth, but still.

Its been nice.. but I hope I wont be hurt too bad"

Yeah... wishful thinking...

* * *

 _Round Three!_

I dive to the left to avoid 4 curses im not sure about, only to get clipped by a bone breaker in my right shoulder. Im then forced to use my left hand for spells and so I send 27 variants of the rope/chain spell. None of them worked... oh crap.

I barely manage to twitch out of the way of the 2 blood boiling curses he sent and then send back my own 2. Nothing, he blocked them.

Shitshitshitshit. I let loose with a wide area flame whip, and manages to break his shield and knock him over. I move forward to push the attack only to be hit by a banisher and cancel my flae whip as I land on my back.

I stand up only to recieve a bone shattering curse to my left knee, which causes me to scream and send him the same. I cant move now, I need to go on the offence.

He catches the 6 bone shatter curses, dispels them and then sends 12 unknown curses at me, my shield barely handles 11, and breaks on the twelfth. I then saw a red light before blackness.

* * *

Forcing my eyes open I see Madam Pomphrey, after all she is ver-hang on what?

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!?" I scream... okay I barely manage to croak.. but she heard me anyway.. that counts!

"Don't you dare move miss Black-Rosier, you were injured and I will heal you!" She TOLD me.

"That is all well and good POPPY, but that doesnt explain what happened and how I got here from switzerland." I state. "Also, where is my sister and Harry?"

"Kicked out, not only were you injured, but they needed to meet each other and bond." She gives me a smile.

"Huh... you can handle a Veela burn and not even blink, and yet I doubt you on this?... I profusely apologise for any accidental insult I may of made. I feel so confused.

"Yes.. that is called a second degree concussion. You have been asleep for a week, due to potions."

* * *

 **A/N She lost because I said so, Apparently several people have said that the main girl, is a Mary Sue... and I want to dispute that heavily.**

 **1\. She was almost raped at a young age so that mostly broke her mind, the ONLY reason she wasn't violated, was because of her magic.**

 **Veela snatchers, they are mostly non magical. Some are squibs angry at the world, but the worst are the wizards who see a "Helpless" Young Veela. They decide they want some fun. But Athene was lucky... It will be expanded on later**

 **2\. "Rosie" Is NOT as amazing as she likes to seem, very soon you will see her breakdown and truly GET her. You may not UNDERSTAND her... but that will come later.**

 **3\. Frankly I'm sick of my own thoughts making her super powerful, you will see her limits at some point, just not yet.**

 **4\. Hooooly shit really? It seems she's supposed to be with a Harry raised by the Dursleys...NO... JUST NO!**

 **Ignore my small rant if you wish, I just wish to say things.**


	10. Recovery and Plans

**A/N Ive recent had a review that told me that my summary was too cheesy to bother reading. While I agree, I honestly have no idea how to explain this story without spoiling the point. If anybody has an idea please message me with your idea.**

Chapter Ten

Recovery and Plans

"A WEEK! WHAT IN ZE HELL!" I am soooo confused.

"You need to calm down the concussion hasnt healed." I hear but I can't see who said it. Too many colours...

"NON! I want Harry and my sister!...I MEAN IT!" I scream. The colours are starting to give me a headache...I start to feel confused and sick before everything goes black.

* * *

I slowly awake wondering where I am. So sore...did I lose a duel? Oowwwwww...

"'Thena? Are you awake?...'Thena?"

"...Mmmm...Pan?... Iz zat you?" I slur, as I feel a hand stroke my cheek.

" _Yes, its me 'Thena... I was soooo worried about you! You were hysterical and confused before you collapsed after screaming for Harry and myself and we heard it from down the hallway. I was so scared!"_ She sobs into my shoulder.

 _"Shh, shh its alright little one I'm alright, I'm alright. Can you take the darkness spell off me please, or get Madame Pomfrey to do so. I missed your face."_ I say while rubbing her back.

 _"Y-yeah I will be back in a few seconds."_

Well apprantly my blindness isnt intentional...

* * *

"Ms. Rosier I am sorry to say, that for the next week, possibly two you will be blind, as it was prudent to disconnect your eye nerves from your brain to prevent the visual hallucinations and headaches from light. I do aplogise but I felt it was needed." Medi-Witch Pomfrey tells me.

"So.. eet iz temporary?" I clarify.

"Yes. Three days to a maximum of a 8 days. I truly am sorry but if I hadn't of done this you would be unable to differentiate what was real and what was not."

I just giggle in amusement.

"What pray tell is so amusing about blindness?"

"Just zat my dueling tutor used what zeems to be ze zame zpell for an entire month to explain to me that my eyes can be fooled. I do not need to be coddled just because I cannot see Madame." I grin at where her voice came from. "I have been taught to SEE more than my eyes can tell me, Zat plus being a precog allowed me to not even need my eyes."

After saying so I reach for my wand on my bedside table with my right hand, while I conjure a half pint glass with my left. After reaching my wand, I look directly at the Medi-Witch and wink, while I conjure water into the empty glass.

"Fair enough, I am honestly impressed." Pomfrey admits. "If I may ask form a medical point of view, HOW can you tell?"

"Short answer iz I send out magical pulses in the same way as sonar. If you wish for the TRUE answer, then I will need to spend alot of time to explain and teach it to you." I hint about being her assisstant/apprentice. "After all, surely it will be useful in healing."

"When you are healed we will talk. Now... since your lack of eyesight doesnt seem to bother you, I cannot keep you here. So get dressed and go do whatever you wish." I will take that as an agreement.

* * *

 _"Pan you do know I can walk just as well without sight as I can WITH sight yes?"_

 _"Of course, but its rare you actually need me, so Im going to help you whenever I can... however I can... I dont like that you are so far away!"_ Pan exclaims.

"Pan! Eet iz not about being far away, eet iz about being near my betrothed and getting to know him before eet iz too late. YOU KNOW ZIS!" I switch to English so that the evesdroppers will spread it.

"I know.. I know... I just wish zat I was as lucky az you. Just you know... without ze fame."

" _Oui_. I know _exactement_ who to intoduce you to!" I get excited knowing they will at least be good friends... a reason for an alliance!

"REALLY?! WHO? WHO?!" Pan bounces around me.

"Zat is a zecret _tout-petit_ but you will meet him very soon." I Smirk.

"FINE!...Why are we speaking Eenglish by ze way?" Pan asks me.

"We need ze practice zince we are both going to be here next year _Oui?_ "

"Well yes.. so eet ez ... _pratique oui?_ "

"Ze word is practice... PRA-TIH-SS. But _Oui_ Zat is the point." I confirm.

"Okay... but why do you use as much French as you do if you are able to speak zpeak Eeenglish as well az you do?"

"I can barely speak English Pan, the sounds and movements were drilled into me by Grandfather Arcturus, you know zis. I am sorry you were not taught as I was, but Aunt Cassi taught you, so in many ways you had ze the better education." I grumble.

" _Ohhh not thisagain 'Thena... Aunt Cassi taught me what she did because she knew that you would be involved in politics and you may need help."_

 _"Yes yes I know I know, and believe me I completely agree, but that is not why Im jealous of it. I loved spending time with her, she always made me laugh, and she was the only person who inprotect me... and I cannot thank her enough! Never think otherwise Pandora!"_ I forcefully state.

"I am sorry 'Thena... I truly, I did not know...I... I...I miss them both... " She says with tears in her eyes.

"I know _tout-petit_ , I know." I hug her and sink to the ground as we mourn out family.

* * *

 _"Pan... what day is it?"_ I ask after we finished.

"Uhhh... ze Thirty-First I think. Why?"

"Zis is the date zat ze Potter's died...and what condemned our father to hell on earth...and ZERE IZ NUZZING I CAN DO ABOUT EET!". I shriek in anger.

"I know you have been trying, but what do you expect to happen?"

"I expect zem to uphold ze fucking law!"

"Zey are Breetish you know zey..."

"Zat is ze point Pan... our eez ze one zuffering from zhier uzelezz courtz."

"What do you zhink eez going to happen zough. You are twelve."

" _NON!_ I am ze Matriarch of ze Black family, ze Matriach of the Breetish Rosier Family and ze Future Lady Potter. Allied with ze Malfoy Family. Allied with Ze Greengrass Family. Allied with ze Bones Family. Eef it comes to eet. I WILL destroy the status quo." I say loud enough for anyone listening to to hear.

"Fine... I get eet, you are _incroyable_ but zat doez not help our family!"

" _Oui! Oui!_ Of course it does... just wait for ze meeting... Ive been sending owls for weeks.. and I have finally been proved az ze matriarch of ze Rosier family...do not forget Lucius likes me. Yes I was forced to give the black vote away, but I have given it to Andromeda Tonks 'Nee Black. She has promised me her vote on everything unless she personally diagrees, in which case she will abstain. Ze Potter vote has also moved to me, and az ze future Lady Potter and current Potter Regent, I am fully able to appoint a proxy. Ze Potter proxy is Lady Tranquil 'Nee Rosier, Who will will vote what I wish her to. DO NOT DOUBT ME PANDORA! Zere is a reason zat I am ze Princess and you are not. Other zan ze fact zat you dislike politics of course. Within a month our Fazzer will ve free."

"Fair enough i would help if I was needed."

"Forgiven, I just dislike politics.

 **A/N I wanted to keep going, but I couldn't find a good place to stop during the next part. So I apologise for the slight Cliffhanger.**

 **A/N 2 Also I would like to mention that I was an idiot and didn't know how to make the mini-chapter cut until very recently. *sigh* I need to pay more attention to things.**


	11. Forcing Freedom

**A/N** Eargh! Its hard to do anything with a flickering Screen.

Chapter Eleven

Forcing Freedom

"Have you met Harry yet Pan?" I ask to change the subject.

"No... but I really want to meet my future Brother-In-Law... I cannot wait."

"Good, because I am truly happy he is okay with the contract."

* * *

"Harry I missed you!" I say as I bodily throw myself at him and sit on his lap.

"Uhh hi Rosie.. I was told you werent allowed out of the hospital wing untill you were able to see..." He seems confused... for a good reason not only was he told I was blind, but I kept kissing him.

"Ahh dont worry Harry, just because my eyes don't work does not mean I cannot carry on." I grin. "Also... I felt ze necklace you managed to get Professor Mc'Gonnagall to make for me... and heh... I know ze lecture you got. Zat was my revenge for your possesive nature." *Giggles*

"You planned that? You are EVIL!" Harry exclaims.

"Well... Yes... I thought we had established zis?" I act confused with a pouty face that Ive been told is amazingly cute.

"Ah.. Well.. Umm..." He stammers.

"Awww is Hawwy Embawwesed?" I grin at him. "Awww its okay I love you anyway."

"'Thena.. I thought you were zuppozed to introduce uz..." Pan reminds me.

" _OUI! OUI!_ Of course... Uhh.. Harry zis eez Pandora, my leetel sister, ze bane of my existence. Pandora, zis eez my _futur mari._ Ahh my future... husband? I Zink is ze word?."

"I... uhh.. umm" Harry elequoently says.

"Ohh I agree 'Arry... I should continue kissing you!" So I do.

Pandora Just laughs.

* * *

"So you are really blind right now? Your not faking?" Granger demands to know.

" _Non,_ why would I pretend to be blind? It means I am not able to read books, since British magicals do not seem to understand braille." I explain with barely withheld contempt.

"So you cannot read for a week? Oh My... Is it okay if I read to you! Well obviously you can choose the book, but being unable to read isnt fair!" Granger seemes to take it personally... amusing really.

"Sure... if you are able to find the book: A Venture Into Blood by Tremine Sannguis.. Yes its written by a vampire, but its in the Restricted section and he has asked me to read it before I ask him again for training." I reply knowing outright that she will NOT be allowed anywhere near the restricted section for the rest of year if she dares to ask. Hopefully that will protect her.

* * *

"Its time for Charms Class-" Draco starts.

"Shut up Draco, just head to the class and I will follow you." I interrupt, I mean I know that people respect me enough to help me, but I REFUSE to show weakness. I will prove I do not need to see in this class, or anywhere else for that matter.

I turn my head and ask Daphne to sit with Draco, because I want to sit with Neville during this class.

"What... why? Longbottom is useless at everything." Daphne says.

"Yeah Daph, that is the point... I know all of this anyway... so I want to do SOMETHING fun, and helping to teach is a decent enough idea." I Argue.

* * *

"Okay fine, you win Ms Goddess... you are good enough to teach." Damphne grumbles.

"No... I can teach FIRST years... that is all." I Refute.

"So what are you going to do for the next week? I mean you already know everything... so why bother?"

"True... Ill spend time with Pan... I really did miss her."


	12. The Gap

**A/N** Sometimes no matter how often we try... writers cannot able to finish.

Chapter Twelve

The Perks of the Birdie

"Rosie... I have read as much as I could about Veela.. and most of the books refused to class you as human, while the others seem to believe you should be feared more than any Dark Lord... I don't...um..." Harry hesitantly gets out.

"Heh... nobody is allowed to know too much about Veela unless zey ARE Veela or Bonded to one. Lucky you Harry, you are soon to be Bonded with a Veela Princess." I reply.

"Princess?!"

"It means less zan you would zink. My Grandmuzzer is ze Queen Matriarch of all ze Veela clans. Our family has been ze Matriarch for 700 years." Pandora chirps...yes chirps. Its annoying how she actually sounds like a bird when I sound human...then again, I speak human more often...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I start to feel a pressure behind my eyes...not quite a headache.. but it feels like a scream sounds...

"Rosie... your nose is bleeding..." I hear. I cannot move.

"I see him do something bad, fuzzy. Another is hurt... fuzzy Three Heads?! He Leaves... the Two headed pawn is free. The rock is alone, Red and Screaming. Focus is him!" I need to regain control... it hurts...

"ARGH!.. OWW!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _"'Thena you just gave a Prophecy!"_ Pan tells me wide eyed.

 _"I did no such thing!... It felt truly something odd due to my head injury.. but I didnt say anything else."_ I scoff.

" _No really... I swear to you... you did!"_ Pan hugs me.

 _"Impossible... no Rosier nor Black has ever had a True Seer in the family... its impossible... just... just... impossible." Uncle Titre refuses to agree..._

 _"Forget Titre... he is a weak halfblood Pan... He has no family magic..._ I Feel alot better Pan... _Merde_ "...blacknesss.

 **A/N 2** Hopefully I can Finish this soon.


	13. My Hero

**A/N** I'm sorry this is so short, But I do not trust my laptop to handle anything I actually want to do. I was recently forced to update and it prevents me from doing spending more than half an hour on the Internet before it crashes outright.

Chapter Thirteen

My Hero

I crawl my way to wakefulness... only to see my Mother, Granfather and Grandmother sitting there waiting for me.

"What...where a I?... No... dont answer that.. better question WHY can I see you?" I demand."

"Uhh well..you are in the Hospital Wing after collapsing." adam Pomphrey says.

"That doesnt explain WHY I'm here.. nor why half my family is here!"

"Athena... you gave out a Prophecy...I mean a TRUE Prophecy...you blacked out afterwards because you were not ready to handle such a magical surge." Mother tells me.

"Dont worry about it Young One... I have a Pendant here that will help you focus." Grandmother Matriarch gives me a vole skull neckless.

"I thank you Grandmother." I attempt to kneel before she stops me.

"Your sight... BOTH of the are back...use the but do not rely on what you feel... Now go back to sleep and rest my black rose..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anger... pain... fear...victory... "ARGH! WHAT HAPPENED!?"! I Bolt awake... Nobody Heard me... I dont care.. Harry needs help...

I sprint through the hallways ignoring everything.. I dont even know where I am running to, nor what will happen when I get there...all I know or care about is that Harry is scared and I MUST help him.

I sprint to the first floor, dont even know what is going on, not that it matters compared to what is needed. I reach a girls bathroom, from outside I can hear crashing and shouting. I wait for a few seconds wondering if its what I was SHOWN... "ARGH DISTRACT IT!" Harry's voice proved why I am here.

I charge in without a thought. Harry needs me I must Protect him, only to see a Twelve foot tall Mountain Troll. I will admit.. I have never been this close to a Troll before... so I need yo wing it.

"HARRY RUN!... GET OUT OF HERE!" I scream at him. Either Harry didnt listen.. or he didnt hear. The Troll did though.

*RRROOAAAAARRRGHHHH!* "Oh _Merde_!" It charges right at me... I wait untill the last second before I roll to the left, avoiding the Troll while it got its club stuck into the wall.

" _Reducto, Lacero, Diffino Maxima, Incedio Extremis._ " None of the spells did more than anger it... FINE...

" _AVADA KADAVERA_!". I scream as a bolt of green death hits the Troll.

It stops dead mid-swing and falls backwards with a crash and doesnt even twitch.

Seconds after it hit the ground most of the professors arrived in the room.

"W-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Mc Gonnagall freaks out.

At this point Granger tries to protect Harry and... wtf is that Weasley?! Huh...

"I-Im sorry, I had read about Trolls and thought I could handle one... I..I was wrong.."

"Miss Rosier, why are YOU here of all people?" Professor Flitwick asks.

"Harry needed help... I helped. Not my fault the troll wouldnt stop." I replied.

"Thats all well and good, but this Troll is dead... WHAT happpened?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I used the Killing Curse." I State Proudly.

"Oh..."

 **A/N 2** It may be a week or longer before I can update again... Stupid updates.


	14. Personal Things and Quidditch

**A/N Warning for partially Graphic Underage Rape.**

 **A/N 2 Blehg the Internet was slow as hell, So I just kept writing until I was able to post it.**

Chapter Fourteen

First Quidditch Match

After sending Harry, Weasley and Granger back to their common room McGonnagall demanded I follow her to the headmaster's office along with Professor Snape. I wonder how much trouble I'm in.

We arrive at a gargoyle blocking a staircase McGonnagall says the password: Turkish Delight and head up the staircase, she knocks on the door and is told to go in. I follow her while Professor Snape bring up the rear and closes the door. "Minerva, Severus, how may I help you both? Sherbert Lemon?" Both Professors declined, but I took one when I was offered the bowl. "What? Veela like sweet things." I said in reposnse to the looks I was getting. "Rarely does anybody accept my offer." Dumbledore explained. Ahh. "Albus, Miss Black-Rosier used the Killing Curse against the troll and succeeded!. She must be punished for using an Unforgiveable." McGonnagall said through clenched teeth. Ohh you bitch. "I disagree, she was just protecting her Betrothed with lethal force, as is her right. She should recieve points or an award for killing a dangerous beast inside the castle." Professor Snape defends my choice. "If i may ask, how did you know what was happening and where and who and what was involved." "A vision, I got there just before the troll arrived." I answered the Headmaster. "First of all, Two Hundred points to Slytherin. Secondly you will recieve detention with me untill Christmas. And last but not least, you will recieve an award for defending the school from a hostile force."

As Professor Snape and myself left and headed back to the common room we could hear Mcgonnagall berating the Headmaster about his choices and wanting suspended. "Professor?" I get his attention. "Is there to take my Transfigureation N.E.W.T early? I dont think its a good idea to go into the classroom with her." "We shall try, I'll send the letter tonight to make sure." He replies. "Thank you sir."

"I shall leave you here and bid you goodnight." He announced before swishing off down the corridor. I just shrug and use the password (Sanguine Superior) and walk into the common room for everyone to suddenly stop talking and look at me. "What? Do I have something in my hair?" I say as I start cycling through as many colours as I can think of. "Did you really kill the troll?" A fourth year asked. "Correct, with the Killing Curse since the Dark Cutters barely scratched it's skin." Most people look shocked. "What happened afterwards? Are you in trouble? If you are my father will hear of this!" Draco speaks up. "Don't worry Draco, I have only recieved detention untill the Yule break. Along with Two Hundred points and an award!" A cheer went up at that. "As for my speech suddenly becoming flawless English, It's the necklace my Grandmother gave to me to help focus my mind so I dont keep zoning out when I get a vision. Flawless speech is a side effect since im fluent in English." A few people nod since they were obviously wondering. Daphne and Draco just look relieved. "Im headed to bed, the Killing curse really takes it out of you when your Twelve. Goodnight Slytherins."

I woke up a little later than I usually do... I must of been tired. I rollover to see Daph in just her underwear hugging the pillow next to me, seeing this I leant back and just enjoyed the view. "Yum." I say out loud waking her up. Oops. "Good Morning Rosie." She greets while stretching giving me an even better view. "So when are you going to tell Potter you are gay?" She asks, then grins at the shocked look I gave her. "How in the hell did you figure that out?" "Wasn't exactly difficult to figure out. You always want to cuddle me, you never look at boys except for Potter, instead you look at girls. I've noticed you watching me for the last two years. I dont blame you for not wanting males after what happened, so I'm alright with it." I just smile thank her and tell her I'll be talking to Harry aabout it at breakfast. Muggle raised tend to frown at this type of thing, so narrow-minded. "Lets meet up with Pansy and Tracy before we go to breakfast." Daphne says before taking a shower. " Join me if you wish, it will be quicker, just no touchie touchie." " Aww alright."

After showing and dressing I grab the tiara Daph gave me for my birthday and put it on before grabbing Daphne's hand and walking to the common room where Pansy and two other girls were waiting, one being Tracy and the other is Millie, I know who Millie is so the dark haired bouncy girl must be Tracy. Noticing our held hands Millie asks quietly so the others in the common room cant hear her: " Finally coming out then Athena? I didnt expect you to do so untill next year at the earliest, the Weasely twins won the bet it seems." I just sigh. "Does EVERYBODY know about me? Is it really that obvious? And how did the TWINS work it out, they were busy causing mayhem." "They are more Slytherin than most people believe they are. No not everybody knows just those who spend alot of time around you, and only to those who know you can tell that easily so dont worry. Oh introductions right you know Pansy obviously, and other girl is Tracy Davis. Reason we didnt meet her at the annual gathering is because her father was a muggle. Play night please Athena." I pretend to be very upset at this making Tracy laugh, which gets me to focus on her. Its not often somebody laughs at my over the top half fake bigotry. "Now to breakfast!" I say grabbing Tracy's hand with my free one.

I spent the walk to walk to the Great Hall getting to know Tracy, shes easily worthy enough for me to ignore her blood status, and I told her so. She seemed a bit relieved about that. When I asked her why she was relieved and she told me she was bullied and treated as an outcast. Not anymore. Apprantly, according to Tracy, I was voted in as the Slytherin Queen after I went to bed the night before. It does explain why a couple of third years bowed to me when we passed them. "When did you get that tiara Athena?" Tracy questioned. "Just under two months ago on my birthday from Daphne. She knows I like dressing up as Royalty and ordering people about, it makes me smile." Which makes Tracy bounce on her toes in excitement at the possibilities. Pansy to grin knowing shes within my Inner CIrcle. Millie says she wants to work on a symbol and/or uniform, while Daphne handles new recruits and becomes my left hand. Leaving me to do everything, even PAPERWORK eventually. Draco can just be pretty to interest more people, along with being my right hand. For now its mostly a joke... but not for long!

Upon entering the Great Hall I notice Breakfast doesnt start for another half an hour, leaving us to mingle with others. I wave the girls off as I head towards the staff table. As I stand in front of Professor Snape he speaks before I can as him; "I sent the letter off last night, we will find out the answer during today's post Miss Rosier, now shoo." Shoo? Somebody is in a good mood today it seems. The other Professors except the Headmaster wonders why hes so nice to me. "Will do Uncle Sev, enjoy your breakfast." I say before I walk to professor Flitwick. I ask him to tell me what I'm doing wrong when trying to cast a Patronus. Apprantly I dont know my inner-self enough to find a guardian to defend me, after all Expecto Patronum translates to: a I release my protector. He suggests using the first step of the Animagus training to help me find my inner animal, since being a Veela prevents me from ever becoming an Animagus. Then again, I can fly throw fireballs hot enough to melt steel along with the Allure. I technically already am an Animagus, with the human skin being the transformation. After learning what to do I thank him and move on to the next Professor. I briefly to Professor sprout about doing the first year exams early at Chateau de Rosier. She agrees to test me before yule.

I walk right past the Muggle Studies Professor with a click of my tounge and I turn my hair Blood Red. I tell Professor Vector that I wish to join her class if my Transfiguration N.E.W.T is allowed, she accepts. I speak to Professor Babbling about my self project to learn. She seems a bit proud and wants to check it over after dinner tonight. I agree to show her what ive managed since since the 5th of september. I then speak to Professor Grubbyplank about him doing a lesson for each year about Veela. I volunteer to be studied to teach everyone. She seems very interested and will send me a note when she manages to fit it in. I then speak to Hagrid barely hiding my contempt for him being expelled and no longer allowed to use magic. We speak for a little while about the magical creatures ive seen and which ones live and my Chateau. I explain that we farm Boomslang skins and Ashwinder eggs and ashes since my family can speak to snakes.

"WHAT?" Hagrid Shouts getting the attention of everybody who came to breakfast early. "Yer a parselmouth Rosier! Tha's a Dark ability tha' is!. I brought 'Arry to his family On Dumbledores orders. I am just glad I didn't hand him over to your father, the Death Eater Traitor." This makes Uncle Sev narrow his eyes since I told him what I suspect about the Dursleys. " I will have you know you useless _Half-Breed_ , that my grandfather's mother was half-Naga, meaning him, my mother, my sister and myself can speak Parseltounge. I am bound to Harry for life meaning I want him safe and happy. I've killed to protect him and I will do it again if I must. Do not speak about that which you have not learnt of the details first. My father has never recieved a trial, he was just sent to prison on Bartemius Crouch's Orders, he wasn't even checked for the Dark Mark" I speak loudly enough for everybody to hear me, I turn to face the Hall; "Remember people, snakes are supposed to be a symbol for HEALING it was only the Dark Lord who used them to Kill. Do not lump us in with him." Just as I finish speaking I notice that Harry has been near me for at least the time since I talked to Professor Vector. "DETENTION Twenty Points from Slytherin!" McGonnagall says before I'm dragged away by Harry. "NO McGonnagall, He calls me evil and says I will corrupt Harry. Not to mention he insulted my father and Harry to a neglectful fearful weak Muggle Family. How dare you punish me for responding in kind to the insults an ADULT said to me. Il est un putain d'idiot. We will talk about this later Headmaster." I say as im dragged away by Harry.

Harry drags me to sit between him and Granger of all people, what did I miss? "Cmon Rosie come sit next to me and talk me about what happened yesterday. Please?" Harry half-begs. Weasely just seems to hate me even more than he did before, while Granger seems fascinated by the spells I used. "Well, I was sleeping when a Vision woke me up, I didnt see to much, I just had the knowlage of your location and that something was angry putting you in danger Harry. Reducto is a curse that with enough power turn a solid wall into dust, Lacero is a strong but small dark cutting curse, Diffindo Maxima is just a superpowered Diffindo and Incendio Extremis was the strongest fire spell I was healed enough to use. SInce they didn't help much, I used the Killing Curse. It does exactly what It sounds like, it Kills whoever it touches. At least as long as enough magic is pumped into the spell. Just as I finish explaining everything to Harry and Granger. "Please call me Hermione, Athena." "A Greek name? I shall do as you request then Hermione." Weasely eventually gets bored and challenged me to a chess match which gathered a crowd from all houses since Weasely is known to be amazing at chess, and I am known to be unpredictable.

The first game I utterly destroyed him i forced his King to be trapped by his own peices, then sacrificed my Queen to use a Rook to put him in Checkmate in seven moves, the second and third games went similarly. During the fourth game he managed to take out my queen early, giving him free rain to Checkmate me. Gryffindor cheer VERY loudly, well all but Harry and Hermionie that is. The fifth game I win easily in thirteen moves. "I won the best five out of seven." He walks away grumbling to himself.

I hope when I tell him he wont break up with me and cancel the contract... its risky. "Harry Hermione I have something to tell you, and Harry I swear it wont cause any changed with us being betrothed..." I take a deep breath and just say it outright, "I'm Gay Harry... Ever since that rapist managed to strip me and break all of my clothes before he took his trousers off it was WAY TOO CLOSE. Eargh I can still him down there rubbing along my thigh ever since then I unable to find males attractive. I LOVE You because when we were babies we bonded, which was the reason for the Marriage Contract in the first place unfortunately I said it a bit TOO loudly causing almost everyone including the Professors to hear all of what I said. "You Love me? Really?" Harry seems almost shell-shocked at the concept of somebody caring for him. The Dursleys WILL SUFFER for this. "Of course I do Harry a Veela bond is rare, but not unheard of, what it does it tie the Veela to a wizard with similar abilities and at least partial mastery of fire. After Bonding we know when the other is hurt or in trouble and Veela just react to protect her Betrothed with everything she has. Even to the death!"

Hermione questions me on what happened during the rape attempt Harry also wants to know and apprantly so does the entire Great Hall. "I had turned Seven that day. The day to get my wand for my home tutors to teach me as much as possible. I took the Floo to La rue Magique, from Bordeaux to Paris by myself since my mother and two uncles were waiting for me outside of the Street. As I walked the One mile to my family I was attacked out of a dark rundown doorway... He punched me In the face untill I stopped struggling and was barely able to understand what was going on. My head was ringing, my eyes were puffed shut, and my jawbone was cracked so I was unable to scream for help no matter how hard I tried. I don't know how long or how far he dragged me by my hair... which is a GIGANTIC No-No to do that to Veela." I take a deep shuddering breath to prepare myself. " He ended up dragging me behind a small rubbish dump in an alleyway. It bought me time, SOOO thankful he was a muggle. Once I was dragged into the un-seen area he.. uh,,, tried to kiss me using his tounge. I didnt know what was happening at the time so I tried to do it back, thinking if I got it right I would be let go and tell my mother. No, not in the slightest, when he finished kissing me he tore off my upper robes robes leaving me in just the skintight gynnastics that I used to go to in order to learn some grance and stop falling over. He grabbed my lower robed and tore that off too along with my shoes and socks..." I stop for a few seconds as Daphne, Millie, Pansy and Tracy gather around me for courage and giving me the ability to keep going. After he played around with my clothing he got frustrated and just used a Pocket Knife to cut the Leotard off me without hesitation... as I attempted to run away he grabbed me and tied my arms and ordered me to stay there or he will break my jaw and arms and legs to shut me up and stop me from moving.I was terrified at this point...naked tied tp a dumpster while a Muggle video taped me struggling to escspe without any success. He apprantly gained confidence and stripped himself and using organ he started rubbng it all over me.. by this point I was Screaming for help in my head hoping against hope someone heard me. He kept playing for a little while longer before he started using his hands and mouth on... places. Fingers and tounges went too far. (I feel sick remembering this.) Just as he tried to enter me properly, he barely touched my enterance with his thing scaring me badly, before I saw a Blur and the Muggle Exploded after my uncle attacked him. He killed him yes, and he was sent to Parisian Gaol for seven years, Only three more left untill his release." I cant help it almost relived it so I cant stop crying when Harry gives me a hug; I flinch for a second to see who it was, since it was Harry I grab him sit on his lap and bury my face into his chest for comforty.

Twenty minutes later I finallly calm down enough to stop crying and hold my head up and kiss Harry in thanks for his efforts to help me."Since we- oh look post, Harry move your pumpkin juice off the table." He does without question only for six owls to land exatly where his goblet was. They seemed to have delivered a Broomstick heh,the Custom Nimbus 2000 I bought for him. " Open it Harry, enjoy." He opens the wrapping to see a pure silver broomstick with red sticks as bristles with the small legend: Athena and Harry for Eternity.

"WOAH! That is an expensive broom, and thats WITHOUT being a custo job.. your broom must of cost a fortune." Weasely gets involved. "Oh yes, it cost alot alright, the basic Nimbus 2000 costs Two Thousand Galleons. As for this custom version that I paid for them to build from scratch cost Fourty Eight Thousand Galleons." I reply. "Oh bloody hell your family had that much money to throw around?!" "Of course, but I paid for the broom out of my personal vault. I spent about Three Quarters of my personal vault. I gain money for standing by with my money." I am shocked.

I Chose to write in the Diary Grandmother gave me in Order to handle my thoughts.

 _November 14th was the day of Harry's first Quidditch match. It wasnt fair on me because It was Griffindor (Harry) vs Slytherin (My House) I cheered for Slytherin until Harry showed signs of his broom being cursed. THAT got me worried, the broom was supposed to be Curse-Proof. I looked around to see who was doing it and I saw Uncle Sev muttering under his breath...since I can mostly read lips I saw he was trying to counter the real curse, looking again I spotted Quirrel muttering with a Determined look on his face, It HADto be him. I moved fom my seat into a better position and began my own Counter-Offensive spell. After twenty minutes of this, I spot Hermione Conjuring fire on the Sev's Cloak, who then knocked over Quirrel breaking the curse, allowing Harry to climb back on his Broom. After five minutes of flying he catches sight of the Snitch. He dived after it , and just as he reached out to catch it, he fell off his Broom and almost SWALLOWED the Snitch! Gryffindor Won the match One Hundred and Seventy to Slytherin's Sixty points._

 **A/N 3 If you are offended by the Rape part, deal with it...**

 **A/N 4 I will try to increase the length of the chapters from now on.**


	15. Homeward Moments

**A/N Partial Re-write. Hopefully It makes more sense now.**

Chapter Fifteen

Homeward Moments

Weeks have passed, I have cursed several males who dared call me a bitch... Harry though... he seems to want to hug me and never let go. Don't get me wrong I cannot be un-happy about this but there is something more to it. Im worried he hasnt felt affection since his parents died. I mean I KNOW the Dursleys are bad people, I wish I had never asked about Aunt Lily's family, but I may of underestimated how bad his life used to be.

I tell Severus my suspicions and after watching how Harry reacts to my hugs and linking my arm with his. After seeing the flight flinch Severus agrees that something is wrong. "Fine Athena, I won't take as many points from him." I nod as it is enough.

On the plus side Harry happily greets me with a hug and a smile every morning, so maybe whatever is wrong with his home life, it hasnt broken him. I love Harry hugs...better than Pan hugs and that is saying something.

Severus plans to meet his guardians during Yule and check facts on my urgings. Hopefully he can find out the full truth. Maybe then he will stop calling Harry a spoiled brat. Daphne is very happy that Harry accepts me, since apprantly after spending a few hours with him, I am always smiling. Daphne isnt happy unless I am grinning like a loon apprantly. Heh not that I mind, Harry makes me happy, Godbrother and betrothed... he accepts and even embraces both. I can't be happier.

After heading to breakfast during early December I go see Harry, get a hug, give him a wet sloppy kiss for my own amusment to watch him wipe his lips and say "EWWWW ATHENA!" Causuing me to giggle and give him a peck on the cheek. Sitting next to him after glaring at a third year who moved away pretty quickly I settle next to him lay my head on his shoulder and ask him his plans for Yule. Accepted or not, I still scare the Griffyndors, to my endless entertainment, and Harry's half amusement half annoyance.

He tells me he plans to stay at Hogwarts,which I dispute telling him outright that he is coming home with me and will spend the time with OUR family. Which actually brought tears to his eyes when he relised that he is not only wanted but actually loved.

Just as I was about to explain to him the point of true family.. the Mail Owls arrive, most of which carry the newspaper,which says:

 **Sirius Black Innocent?**

 _After his trial earlier this week mostly due to his eldest daughter Athena Maia Black-Rosier who has been repeatedly calling for one, we have discovered that Sirius Orion Black had never received a trial in the first place, not only meaning his was wrongly accused but he was outright imprisoned on a lie. His daughter Athena Maia Black- Rosier has been calling for said trial for three years, and it wasnt untill the public support reached a level worthy of double checking the justice made. Once again due to Athena-Maia Black-Rosier who was overhead talking about the alliances between major Pureblood familes in order to force a trial. Leading to many who heard said plans to owl their families to ask for Auror Bones who was the one to conduct the trial mentioned that she was shocked and appalled that such an injustice was made on one of her own. On of her own being Sirus Orion Black and James Charlus Potter were partners in the Auror Corps during the Dark Times._

 _More on page 6._

I just raise my eyebrow at the majority of the Griffyndor table. The paper itself proved my father's and my own innocence in their eyes yet now they seem to support me. Fickle idiots. I ignore them and reach for Harry's hand and smile when she grins at me.

After nearly a month it is finally time for the Yule break, Harry tries to protest but I will have none of his excuses, he is coming home with me and he will like it. When I told Daphne that she just shook her head at me and told me to be gentle. I dont know what she means.

After taking the carriages pulled by Threstrals(Which made me raise an eyebrow) to Hogsmede Station were we boarded the train again. I spend the entire time with my head on Harry's lap napping and holding his hand. We talked for several hours about many different things mostly magic itself since he is very interested in wandless magic. I plan to teach him how to duel and how to fight over the break.

"What is like being a Veela Athena? I mean yes you turn into large birds and can throw fire at will but other than that and course being heart-stoppingly beautiful of course I dont know much about you." Harry suddenly asks me with a grin on his face.

I roll my eyes at him "Charmer,well what exactly do you wish to know? How our magic works? How our anger causes us to lose focus on who we are on become the deadly animals we are?" I explain while holding an impassive gaze at him.

"N-no... I meant... how does the Allure work and how do you transform?"

"When you figure that out.. let us know _Oui?_ " I wink.

"Oh... okay..." He says uncertainly as that didn't really answer anything.

"Sorry Harry but those are questions that we honestly do not know, not for lack of trying though. Any others?"

"Not that I can think of about Veela at the moment, but I do have one about... Parselounge?"

I roll my eyes at his hesitance.. you can be sure that will change soon. "Go ahead Harry."

"Um... what exactly is it?"

"The ability to talk to snakes and other snake-like animals, Hydras and some species of dragon. Why ask ME that?" I didn't expect that, I thought he would of found out from some gossip at some point. Apprantly he didn't expect my answer since his eyes widen which confuses me for a second untill It hits me. _& You can understand me can't you?&_ He nods confused. "I wasn't speaking English then Harry." His eyes widen further at that causing me to sigh.

Interesting. I kiss his cheek, smile at him turning him red yet again and cuddling into him and plan to nap "We will find out how you can speak it soon, its nothing to worry about." I assure him with a grin and makes him smile back. I cuddle Into him and

"-thena we are at the station. Wake up."

"Im up Harry I am a very light sleeper." I look at him to see he is still in his school robes. "Change into your muggle clothes Harry, as you said we are there." I yawn and stretch, hearing an intake of breathe from Harry. Ooooo Harry is noticing girls. I tease him seeing he was staring at my boobs. His mouth flops open and closed a few times.. I just make it worse by changing right in front of him and laugh when he spins around so fast he nearly falls over. "Come on Harry, I'll wait outside while you change."

When Harry came out after changing still red-faced making me grin again, I gesture at our trunks making them shrink zoom to our pockets making him jump. "Come on Harry, Time to meet the family. OUR family. They will probably want you around more than they want me!" I giggle.


	16. Family Matters

**A/N Sorry about the long delay, many things including writers block happened. I had never taking writers block seriously until I felt it. Holy shit it is horrible. You look at the keyboard and your entire mind goes blank.**

 **Bleh anyway... this is mostly an exposition chapter.**

Chapter Sixteen

Family Matters

"Come on Harry, time to meet the family!"... I grin at his look of apprehension. "Ahh don't worry they will love you, although... good luck getting Pan to leave you alone." I giggle at the look of fear on his face!

I change my hair to a purple pixie cut and ask Harry if I look alright. His "UMMMM its okay." Just does not help at all. I roll my eyes and wait to see what Pan says.

I end up dragging him through the barrier to meet my family. I know I will not get along with my father but im pretty sure that Harry will. Blood will out in the in the end though, no matter what people think, so maybe I may actually like him after all. Or want to kill him... one or the other. Our Fathers were like brothers after all. Gryffindors and such. Its a good thing that Veela have no need of a father figure, or we as a race would have serious problems.

"Harry, before we meet my family, I want you to know...That although I will not get along with my father I will not hold it against you if he becomes your new best friend." He gives me an odd look can only be described as "Tha fuck?"

"You will see Harry..."

I then see my sister through the crowd.

"PAN!"

"'THENA!"

"PAN!"

"'THENA!"

"PAN!"

"'THENA!"

"PA-"

"ALRIGHT! Enough of that you two! Just hug and be normal!" My mother says while rolling her eyes, obviously hiding her laugh.

"Awww no fun!" I grab Pan and swing her around. "I missed you little one."

She giggles at that then frowns as she sees my hair. "I do not like your hair, it lacks a certain... uhh... oomph that is you."

I nod and change my hair to a norse warrior braid and ask if its better. She smirks and says; "Would look better in black."

"Funny Pan funny. Let us join the reunion."

After hugging my sister hard enough to make her squeak we rejoin the group of my parents and Harry. He seems awed by the fact that adults truly like and care for him. One more reason for me to "visit" his "family" and show them what an angry Veela looks like.

"Mama, Father." I incline my head slightly in greeting. Formalties and such. Of course that didnt include my mother breaking out into a large smile and grabbing me into a large hug while my Father just looks confused.

"Mama at least PRETEND to follow formal British customs... come on now!"

"Ohhh pfft you know everybody doesnt care what we do, so if I want to hug my Silver Child then I will hug her!" Mama grins at me. While I glare back at her.

I ignore my father and his hurt look to explain Portkeys to Harry a few seconds before my blood traitor father Ported us away.

Arriving at Black Manor (also known as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place... Aptly named... it IS A Grim Old Place) I steady Harry after landing while trying not to laugh at his expression of shock at the transport.

"Odd huh?" I ask before kissing him on the lips and running inside ignoring my Father and his warnings of how the house will damage those who arent allowed.

I simply will the door to open as I lay my hand upon it... and It does, making me smile... the wards still know me.

I turn around and grin at my dumbstruck father and amused mother before running inside and then... trip over my own feet making quite a loud crash. Which apprantly causes a portrait of my grandmother to start shouting.

I hurry and jump in front of of her and shout: "GRAN! SHUSH! Its just me, stop screaming!"

"-Udbloods... Oh... Sorry child...I thought it was your blood traitor father again, he still cannot see the danger they pose to our kind!"

I just nod in partial agreement but wish she wasnt so loud. Seems death hasnt changed her volume.

"I dont fully see why... you know there are execptions to every rule... which is why Lily Potter is so amazing!" I give her a glare daring her to say otherwise. "As such her SON Harry will be living with us."

"How dare he think he is worthy of a Black... HE-"

"He is worthy because my very magic says so...not to mention his grandmother was your father's sister remember! He IS a Black, a single muggleborn cannot change that. Plus I have suspicions that said muggleborn may actually be a daughter of a third or fourth generation squib." I nibble my lip thinking. "Hes a Parseltounge Gran. No Potter has ever been one before. Most people will assume he gained the ability from when the Dark Lord tried to kill him, but its his ease of speaking it that makes me think it is natural. He honestly doesnt know when he speaks it." That part actually shocks her.

She gains a calculating glint in her eyes but stays silent when Harry walks past her with a confused look on his face at seeing the trolls leg umbrella stand.

"Come on Harry... at some point you will be educated in Pureblood Etiquette then you will understand why Mudbloods anger us so." I say to him. He nods while seemingly lost in thought. Just before we leave the hallway I see Gran looking at him with partial approval at his dismissal of my insult.

Once we gather in the Main Room, Pan cannot control herself anymore and launches herself at me babbling in French about our father, his pranks and how she hasnt seen Mama laugh so much since the time I accidently turned myself purple. It actually goes a long way to ease my dislike of him, anyone who makes Mama smile is I actually want to know.

It takes four attempts to stop her talking, but when she finally does she just gives me a huge toothy grin making me sigh. "Alright Pan alright, I shall talk to father." She grins even wider after I said that and says; "Hes really funny Rosie, and he honestly loves us. He wouldn't stop asking Mama and Grandmama questions about you. I mean at first I was jealous that it was always about you, but one night he came to tuck me in and explained that he will have several months to get to know me but he remembered how mature you were and was scared you would hate him for being so stupid. He just wants to you forgive him and love him again. So PLEASE be nice to him... for me? PLEASEEEEEEEE!" She finishes with a whine.

I just raise my eyebrow and Look at her. "I already said I would speak to him Pan..why are you acting so oddly about it?"

"I- uhm- well...he... he broke down Athena, when Mama told him you resented him for abandoning us... he cried." She takes a deep breath while looking down making me wonder what the problem is. "He...well I overheard him tell Mama about his nightmares in Azkaban."

"So?" I ask with a sneer. "Its Azkaban. Nightmares are expected."

"For FUCK'S SAKE ATHENA... he had nightmares of people hurting you because you are his daughter. He honestly believed you would be shunned and hated by everybody!" She almost shouts at me, shocking me enough to listen. Pan NEVER swears, causing me to hug her tightly.

"Alright Little One. Calm down, I won't start a fight, I promise."

After truly thinking about it, especially Pan's reaction, I think that maybe I SHOULD forgive him. Mama obviously did, and Pan seems to love him and actually got angry at me... ME. My anger is obviously misplaced. I am not looking forward to this though...

I sit in a corner watching my father entertain Harry with stories of his parents, watching Harry's eyes light up when he hears about how his father finally got his mother to go on a date with him made up my mind. Seeing how my father would look over to me every few seconds with a pained look actually did more to convince me than Pan did.

"Father... PAPA, follow me please, it seems that we must converse." I didn't miss the way Pan grinned, nor the smile on my mother's face when I calling him Papa.

I walk towards the Library knowing that my father is five steps behind me, showing that he still remembers what he was taught. I inwardly growl since he is actually making it harder to dislike him. Upon reaching the Library I sit in the centre seat and observe him as he stands there with his hands clasped in front of his stomach. Waiting for me. Damnit, he has gone full Pureblood on me.

"Take a seat Fath- Papa." He flashes me the Black grin and flops into a chair oposite me with zero grace, somethng he obviously did on purpose. I cannot stop the small grin when he winks at me. I now see what Pan meant. Doesn't mean I will make this easy for him.

"Tell me Papa, why you believed it was a good idea to abadon us, give Harry to Aunt Lily's filth sister and change the Traitor?" I demand.

His eyes change from playful to true regret and sorrow, which more than anything says from here, convinces me he DOES deserve forgiveness. Well there goes my plan of guilt tripping him.

"First... I am SOOO VERY SORRY! I.. I truly thought that Hagrid would take Hadrian to your mother. I didn't actually plan to capture the traitor by myself, I just wanted to tag him with a tracking hex. I truly did NOT expect him to kill so many muggles and frame me, he had never one shown that much intelligence. Yes he was great at planning pranks, but whenever we did one his ideas.. we were ALWAYS caught." At that comment I frown. "I only laughed when caught because of grief and my own stupidity. I swear on my magic and my life I Did not plan to chase Pettigrew by myself. So Mote It Be!" As he said that, magic accepted his oath and caused him to glow. Causing my eyes to widen in shock. This... WASN'T what I had expected.

I sit there for several seconds trying to process what just happened. Finally I regain the ability to speak. "Why Papa...why did you give me an Oath."

"You were always impossible to trick. Even as a baby when I would pretend I stole your nose, you would just... well STARE at me making me feel guilty even though you always knew I didn't actually take it... it was quite unsettling. So I thought an Oath was the only way to truly convince you..." He tapers off looking unsure.

I just stare at him for several more minutes before I give in, cross the didstance between us and jump on his lap and hug him tightly. "I am sorry Papa, you didn't leave us on purpose. I am so sorry I hated you." I can't hold back the tears as I bury my face his his chest. He just cuddles me tighter.

A little while later, I don't know how long, i regain control of myself, and apologise to my father about my breakdown. He just grinned and told me, that the last time I cried on him like that I peed. Which not only made me laugh but triggerd an old memory of him Aunt Lily and Uncle James singing to myself and Harry. When I mentioned that he froze for a few seconds before laughing. He asks me to call him Dad instead of Papa. When I asked why he just said Papa makes him sound old while Dad makes him smile. Since his smile makes me happy I will call him that.

"Come on Daddy the others must be worried I killed you or something!" I say as I tug on his arm. He of course decided not to be dragged by a Veela and picked me up ignoring my squeal and held me upside down.

Upon entering the Main Room, holding me upside down seems to of appeased Mama's worries, while Pan grinned knowingly and Harry looks shocked that I would allow such a thing.

"Put me down Daddy!"

"Nope I like you just where you are." He says as he starts tickling me.

"NOOOO... STOP! AHAHA.. NOOOOO!" I just keep wriggling untill he accidently drops me. Of course I land on my head. Causing Daddy to panic and try to check if I am alright. I bounce back up ignore him and grin at Harry. Causing Mama to just shrug.

"Laugh at me will you? My revenge is nigh!" I shout as I jump on him and start tickling him. His giggles make me happy. I stop before he gets angry though. I give him a small kiss and snuggle into his side. We stay there in silence before he asks the question we were all dreading.

"Why didn't you raise me Mrs' Black? Why did I have to stay with the Dursleys?" It seems to have taken Harry several hours to ask, and after asking he dropped his eyes.

"Call me Eris Harry, you may not be blood related but you ARE my son, Lily made sure of that. So either call me by my name, or call me Mama." Mama says which makes Harry smile after a few seconds when he realises that Mama truly DOES mean what she said.

"As for why Mama didn't come and get you...it's because we truly didn't know where you were. Believe me, if we did, NOTHING would of stopped Rosie going to see you. " Pan says when none of us can figure out how to tell him.

"So you didn't come because you honestly didn't know?" Harry asks to make sure.

"No Harry, we asked Dumbledore many many times, he refused to tell us. He only said that you were safe with family. Which of course I knew who you were with, but not WHERE, and nobody would tell me. Mother almost killed Dumbledore when she heard that the Future Prince was hidden away." Mama explains.

"Wait... Prince?!" Harry asks with his voice breaking. It takes me a few seconds before It occurs to me that he actually DOESN'T know. "No no Harry its not like a Human Prince. You will just be the Mate of the future queen. The title of Prince is only given because there is no translation from the Veela Language to any Human Language. At some point our magicks will combine and you will truly understand.. but untill then... well basicly there is no difference from a Prince and a Husband of an overage Veela... so don't worry my love."

"H-how do you know we will be truly happy...I mean surely I will mess it -" I stop him talking with a kiss.

"I know because I FEEL it and a Veela ALWAYS knows her Mate. You are my Mate, and I cannot wait untill you are older... Yum Yum. " I wink at him.


	17. Becoming Family

**A/N For fuck's sake that this took a long time to write, It is not even finished! It was meant to be twice as long as this, but my brain kept telling me to post it as it is. So I did.**

Chapter Seventeen

Becoming Family

We all go to bed, or rather my mother sends us kids to bed, normally I would object, but I am tired too tired and would of gone anyway. Mama needs to tell Daddy all about how to deal with me. So of course I would happily leave for that. Thankfully my old bedroom is the same as ever. One wall covered in bladed weapons, all still sharp... as my finger can atest. Another filled with my stuffed toys, Magical and otherwise (to the irritation of Granny Black, the sole reason I have so many), the third is filled with copies of my Trophes from Dueling, Martial Arts and Gymnastics; the real ones are at Chateau Rosier. The last wall is blank utterly blank. One day I will decide what to put there...

Pan's room is nearly the same as mine, but instead of Dueling and Martial Arts, she prefers Singing and Drawing. Pity nobody in the family can play an instrument... Harry's Bedroom is next to mine, blank of course but he can decorate. Which we make VERY clear to him. His room is on the other side of mine, it used to be the betrothed bedroom, but untill Harry came here it was empty. Of course it seems it still lives up to its name. I will ask about the other rooms tomorrow since I am not sure where Kreacher is, the Elf is either always there muttering about something or is nowhere to be seen. Ah well I will call him tomorrow and find out. Good Elf... strange but good.

I wake up with a jolt, breathing heavily from my nightmare and memory. I HATE feeling like this..I...No nevermind I don't want to dwell on it. Best to move on.

I check the time and see that it is barely Three in the morning. I sigh in partial annoyance, guess I am awake now. I try to go back to sleep for an hour but I feel too unsettled by my nightmare, making me hiss in actual irritation when it seems that I cannot fall asleep again. Early training it is apprantly. I remove my sleepwear and check myself in the mirror to make sure my form hasn't slipped. Good it it seems like it hasn't, I am still perfect. I quickly switch to my base form to see how I feel... No... I still see a Purple-eyed Silver-haired WHORE! No.. NO... Today I wil have... hmm muted Jade eyes and a rounded jaw...Yes. Celtic braided blue hair fits. I then take what Humans would call a scalding hot bath. To any Non-Veela they would get First Degree burns, but to us it is so very calming...

A quarter of an hour later I finally accept that I have to move... so as I leave the bathtub I Increase my body temperature to nearly five times the boiling point of water in order to dry myself off. Saves so much time and effort. Thankfully being a Veela means I never have to actually bathe unless I wish too. Ah... one of the very few perks of being a worldwide sex object...

I Giggle to myself slightly as I walk naked back to my room. It is honestly no wonder we are always either thought of, or treated like whores since we tend to only wear clothes around Humans. I mean Humans are always shocked that we tend to be naked... but how many outfits can handle us transforming... Pfft. Only Goblin wrought armour is able to change with us, thankfully The Veela and The Goblin Nation have been allies for over Six Thousand Years.

I finally give in to actually putting on clothes...but I do compromise with... my...self? Ah well, anyway. I end up wearing a Sports Bra and Shorts since I remember there are two Humans in the house.

Its almost Four in the morning before I finally give up wasting time and head down to the kitchen to have something to eat before I debate the way that Muggles should be SLOWLY introduced to our world with my grandmother's painting.

I didn't see Papa sitting on the Sofa staring into space... or rather, I didn't see him untill I sat on his lap. Oopsie.

"Morning Papa!" I Grin at him as I play off being suprised that he is is sitting in the exact spot I use to get over my nightmares. "You do know you are sitting in my thinking spot?"

"Oh.. sorry. I couldnt sleep myself, nightmares of Azkaban." Papa says. He isnt healed it seems, its no wonder he seemed so desperate for me to forgive him...

As I get comfortable on his lap, I lean back into him and look up at him and say: "Daddy.. I do not dwell on being raped, why do you dwell on the prison?"

"I... well I guess I am not over it yet..."

"So Mama DID tell you it seems... I thought she don't have to 'Get over it' You just need to accept it and relise that it's behind you."

"I... I don't think I can do that so quickly."

"Pfft don't worry it took me over a year to fully accept what happened. Not to mention another year before it no longer hurt me. It will happen in time. Now give me a cuddle Daddy!" I cannot help myself, I feel younger than I am when I am with him.

He grins and wraps his arms around me and gently rocks me back and forth. He sees that I start to get upset so he tickles me untill I squeal and when I turn around he has a glint in his eyes that makes him seem younger.

After I thrash enough he stopped tickling me with a grin. " Now tell me Athena, please tell me about your nightmare... please?"

I laugh at his attempt to be calm, but I answer him anyway; "I Dreamt about my rape... again, theres not much to tell honestly. He nearly killed me by smashing my head against the wall and floor. It took four months to heal by the way. The rest of it... well.. I was seven. I thought kissing back would stop him... It didn't." I giggly slightly, which makes him frown. "I was confused and in pain, so when he put his fingers in...places...it felt nice... it helped stop the pain from the beating. I couldn't do anything to stop it. He um... well he... he ah... forced his way inside me. When I screamed in pain, Uncle Jason tore him away from me..." I actually grin at this part. "I watched as he slowly beat him to death, his pleading.. his FEAR and helplessness was instrumental in how I dealt with it." I close my eyes to remember Uncle Jasons face...

I Don't want pity... so I avoid his eyes. I don't even move and hope he will forget what I said... Of course he doesn't. He feels he must talk to me.

"Athena...I still love you." He tries.

"I know you do."

"I um, don't see you differentlly than I did before."

"Yes you do, you keep wondering about how I would be if I hadn't of been raped."

"N-no I-"

"It's normal, you wonder if I would be as paranoid, if I was as agressive. I expected it." I tell him with a smile. "It is actually normal to do so. I think the exact same thing."

After an hour of his amusingly awkward attempts to get to know me, I finally give in.

"Come on Daddy, ask your questions." I say kissing him on the cheek to let him know I mean it. "I have spent my life waiting for you and Harry, I...Well because of Pan I... well..CRAP!" I give up and Dive at him and hug him tightly. I missed you so much PADFOOT!"

Calling him Padfoot truly shocks him. He obviously didn't expect me to remember what happened when I was two. I don't... but I do remember a Giant dog licking me called Padfoot. I also remember my Father also being Padfoot...I just put it together.

 **A/N Gringotts next chapter. Fun Stuff.**


	18. Rites, Amusement and Thinking

**A/N Longest chapter yet, I apologise for the time distance from the last one, but things happen. I don't wish to break the Immersion or whatever from the story, but I do have to mention. WHY do people INSIST that a Veela with a Human father is a Half-Veela I don't know. It would simply mean the species would die out very quickly.**

 **Think about it: An all female race, who breeds with humans, they have a child. That child breeds with a human since there are no Male Veela, then THAT child breeds with a human... and so on. If a Veela was a Half Veela that would mean that the Veela race was impossible to sustain and just simply wouldn't exist. Simple logic, A race than can only breed with another race, will either die out, or have a genetic safeguard to continue itself.**

 **So in my mind, the only Half-Veela, are the very rare males born, who while they are incredibly attractive, they are unable to transform, nor have the Allure that the females do.**

 **I am sorry if you disagree about that, but I honestly call bullshit on an all FEMALE race not having the superior Genes in the breeding.**

Chapter Eighteen

Rites, Amusement and Thinking

I end up falling asleep cuddled up my father. I wake up a few times every hour to check my surroundings as usual and see that my father has also fallen asleep. It gives me a wave of warmth knowing that he already loves me enough to see me as comfort. If my father can, then Harry will be perfect. I conjure a blanket and cuddle closer and go back to sleep.

I am woken up by my mother shaking my shoulder, as I start moving she wakes Papa with a kiss... he refuses to move and grabs me and holds me tight. I slightly panic being forcibly grabbed by a large male causing me to wriggle and kick him untill he lets me go!

I end up across the room from breathing heavily. After a few seconds I come back to myself and I relise what I just did. I get back up and cuddle back to him rubbin my face against his chest.

"Sorry Papa, your large... and male. I panicked." I shrug as if it doesn't matter. Since I act like it doesn't matter everybody else goes along with it. Or rather that is what normally happens, not this time though. My father just HAS to be different it seems.

"I am so so sorry Athena I-I didn't think, I was ... just ... well ... so happy that I was finally cuddling my eldest daughter that I didn't want to let go. I-" My mother stops his rambling with a kiss.

"Move on Siri, the fact that she came back means she doesn't blame you." Mama tells him with a smile. "Out of curiosity, how is it that you two came to be sleeping down here?"

"Dad still has nightmares about Azkaban, and I just had my usual nightmare, we talked and I fell alseep, and once when I woke up I saw him sleeping with a smile so I conjured the blanket and cuddled deeper. His fault for sitting in my usual place." I reply with a grin. Getting a grin back from my Dad and being tickled for my troubles. Of course Mama was no help to me... traitor.

After I am eventually allowed to be free again I check the time. Half past eight. "Dad." I get his attention. "Pan should already be up and in the shower or bath depending on her mood, want to help me wake up Harry?"As soon as the words left my mouth I was grabbed and slung over his shoulder and carried up to Harry's room. On the way up we pass by Pan whos eyes light up in amusement and follows us. "TRAITOR! HELP ME PAN!"

"Nope!.. this is amusing. It's funny to see you so helpless without danger for once. Ner Ner!" Is what she replies with.

"NER NER?!... Ohhh I shall have my REVENGE!" I over dramaticly shake my one free fist at her. This if course makes her breaks down in laughter to the point she has to lean on a wall to stay upright. "Laugh now Little One...I will make you suffer!". I only got giggles as a response.

After alot of jostling and spinning to the point where I am not entirely sure where I am, my father finally announces "Here we are Your Highness, time to meet your Prince." Which confuses me as to what he meant...I figured out what he meant a few seconds later when he threw me at Harry's bed making me squeal, which judging by the glimpse of Pan's face, I will NOT be living that down anytime soon.

As I land next to Harry, I see him blinking at me in confusion. I just grin and wait for his reaction. Which of course, since he has known me for several months is:

"Why are you grinning like that Rosie? It's creepy." He then yawns, puts his glasses on and leaves the room to go to the toilet leaving me shocked. I look at Pan and my father only to see them laughing at me... THEY PLANNED THIS! OHHHHH! NO MERCY!

As I leave the room I glare at them, actually making my Father shiver and Pan to worry, which makes me smirk. "You had better not of included Harry in this Prank..." They rapidly shake their heads. I believe Pan. "Hmm."

As I head back downstairs to help my mother in the kitchen, only to be kicked out for being "Too Paranoid" I explain what happened, which makes her laugh and tell me that it was my own fault for letting my father do what he did. As if I had a choice... Grrr. This annoys me enough to head to my dueling room. Built for me by Grandad Black when he started to honestly worry I would test my curses on him when I asked him to build it for me. Obviously being the Black family we had a dueling room before I needed one for myself. Yet I am the first to send a curse that actually shattered the eight hundred year old wards. Wihich caused three members of my family magical burns which I couldnt stop laughing at. Hmm.. no wonder they accepted me as their own.

My personal dueling room has twelve settings. The first six are just for fitness. You know, endurance running, dodging, speed casting and curse recognition among other things. I am currently on setting twelve, which is an onslaught of thirteen animated dummies sending curses at me. Normally this would be a challenge even to me, but I haven't tried this since I was able to transform, nor since I was told I was too advanced for a tutor. Right now though, I take off my Inihibiting Pendant which helps me control my visions and speak English. Heh I plan to let loose. Thankfully each Six Hundred Thousand Galleon Dummy is worth the price.

As I shout "Activate level Twelve." I am instantly bombarded by multiple Reductos that I dodge with barely a thought, I want to test something; so I send a blasting curse at the ground in front of the most forward dummy, then when the splinters fly I turn each of the thirty shards into a different predatory animal and watch the chaos.

"Sigh* Within fiften seconds eight of the thirteen dummies cant fight back, and the other five are being mauled. Guess I won...Again. I Didn't notice Harry and my Father watching me untill I saw them on my way out.

"Bleh...CLEAR!... ACTIVATE LEVEL TWELVE!" I restart the duel. Once again almost instantly being bombarded by curses. These though I catch in my left hand and hold them.

Over the course of the next two minuties I dodge dip dive and dodge again, avoiding every single curse sent my way without much effort while catching and holding any spell that I know wont react with each other. After five more minuties I just send back ALL of the spells I caught only at three times the speed. Again I win flawlessly. I am starting to believe this isn't good enough!

I close my eyes and start to weave in a few memories of my past duels... especially the ones I lost... I then use my finger to pull the memories away and send them into the room causing all the dummies to flash red. Uh oh. "Add New Setting Level Thirteen, Memories Only."

It works. I instantly start with my last duel. Three and a half minuties of a duel I am sent on the backfoot and to actually need to fight. I still win of course, bit it took SOO much more effort than before. I grin in anticipation of my next tournament.

"Athena!...BREAKFAST!".. ohhh Harry truly knows how to sweet talk me!

Food! I instantly run up the stairs ignoring Gran Tutting at me and slide into my seat with a grin JUST as my mother leaves the kitchen with food. Bacon, Eggs and Sausage for Dad. Harry gets Bacon and Scrambled eggs. Pan has a chili pepper and pork sandwhich. LUCKY!. I was given a note that said "Hunt your own food for two weeks!." This I squeak at.

"You know the rule Athena, once you come of age you are not to be fed by another Veela unless you can contribute to the nation as a whole."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MOTHER?!... Remember the bear outside Nice? Yeah? I hunted AND killed it BEFORE I transformed... Now make me some bloody scrrambled eggs!... I earned my place in the Veela Nation Mama! I made sure of that!" I shout in indignation.

"Sorry child, but you HAVE transformed, any deeds beforehand are to be dismissed as training. Go hunt. Bring home meat, cook it, and I will make it known that you are worthy."

"ARGH! I just wanted SCRAMBLED EGGS!... fine! I will be back...when whenever I find food!" I say as I glare at her. Harry moves to say something but Dad prevents him with a hand on his shoulder and tells him its a Rite of passage. I stomp to the fireplace grab some floo, throw a fireball to start a fire and floo to Rosier Chateau in Nice. Upon arriving I call for my personal Elf Arianna and command her to fetch my armour. Then I notice my grandparents sitting on the sofa facing the window. "I have to hunt my own breakfast today it seems! A little warning would of been nice! Bloody hell!" I tell them, making my Grandmother smirk though I am not sure why. Which in turn makes me growl.

Arianna returns with my armour and since I am still wearing skin-tight sports wear I just put the armour on over it. "Why the full armour Athena?" My grandmother asks. My eyes widen as I remember that my Queen is RIGHT THERE. I kneel and tell her: "I plan to hunt a Re'em Your Majesty. Mother says that I must contribute to the Nation, then I shall not only provide the Colonies with meat but I shall also gain personal strength from consuming its blood."

She rolls her eyes at my deference, again, and asks how I plan to get there since no Veela is allowed to assist another during the First Hunt. I just smirk and call for Fawkes. He arrives above my head in a ball of fire, trills and lands on my shoulder. "Good girl." Grandmother says before going back to her book. I tilt my head in confusuon before I shake it off and ask Fawkes to take me sixty miles outside Alexandria.

Just before we flame away I hear my Grandfather say: "Yes, I see why you chose her as the next Queen. I just wish she wasn't so ambitious. A Re'em?! I hope she will be-"

As I arrive in Egypt I ask if Fawkes wants to stick around or head home, since while no Veela can assist in the Rite,they CAN assist in helping another to go home after completing it. After getting an annoyed trill I ask the Pheonix to stay above me and NOT interfere even if I die. He gets really agitated at that, but I tell him that NOBODY and NOTHING can stop the Rite. "Look Fawkes I asked you to to transport me here for several reasons. (He tilts his head) First; this is MUCH faster and easier than Flooing to Bulgaria then grabbing a Portkey to Instanbul and then to head on foot to Ankara or whatever its called only to take ANOTHER Portkey to Cairo. THEN walk to Alexandria only to walk the SIXTY miles to where we are now... understand?" I get a questioning trill. I sigh "No Fawkes I am not using you JUST for transpot, I showed proof that I will be a fair and just Queen, I befriended a Pheonix which will stop MOST people from saying that I am Evil. I saved myself many days of Transit, but more importantly I have the PERFECT witness to my Rite." I tell him making him chitter in happiness. I sigh heavily at him. Should of walked... now I have a smug Pheonix to deal with.

I focus on where my target could possibly be, making me head South-West. I ignore the Pheonix flying over me... I must of travelled for at least four hours before I saw a water pool, which makes me laugh. Veela do not need water. Plus it is one of many Magical traps to stop Non-Magical's from getting this far.

I head deeper into the Sahara and collect a small amount of sand as a Momento for later.

I must of walked for another three hours straight before I see my target. A Bull Re'em, just grazing on the sparse plants that somehow grew in amongst all this sand. I crouch as much as I can wearing over four hundred pounds of Goblin Crafted Steel. I focus on conjuring a Firebow and five Flame arrows. Veela can use fire as easily as non-magicals can use Technology even before transforming. It takes months of practice but we can. Once transformed and we are able to conjure fire at a whim does it become so easy. It is only at this point do I undertand the Rite, the need to understand survival for survival's sake, which make me smile, I aim carefully with my bow, a lung shot will bring him down...

I loose the arrow, and start sprinting at him so I do not lose track of him if I miss or he doesnt collapse. To my shock I hit the Re'em directly in the heart. A heart shot at this distance?

I run up to the corpse of the Re'em, use a conjued flask and syringe to draw out the Heart-Blood before it dies. As it breathes it's final breath I lay my hand upon his neck and **PUSH** calm at him (a tricky thing to do but one is inredibly useful as a Huntress)...Once I am sure the Re'em no longer breathes I start rendering it. From the moment I was able to hold a knife I was taught how to butcher animals.

I end up with eight hundred and fifty pounds of meat, fat, bones and skin. Little of which is mine, all of which belongs to The Nation. Only the spine and some Organs are left untouched for the scavangers. I call for Fawkes again who seems truly happy at how I killed my target. Well yes, painless death for prey is the best death. I pack up all the meat into the handy dandy hunting pouch that is attached to my left hip.

He flashes me to Bulgaria and trills at me, before Flashing away. Guess I am on my own. I head towards the Veela Capital. *Sigh* This is going to take a while. Two hours of walking jogging through a familiar forest I reach a clearing with a dozen Human looking males making camp. The Far-Guard. Husbands, brothers and sons of fallen Veela. Devoted to The Nation. I walk into the clearing making no attempt to conceal myself. Almost instantly they point their weapons at me. Bows, crossbows and even Guns.

" I am Veela, on my ascension Rite." I say to the guards. "Prove it!"... "Either let me in, or I will make you drooling morons!" I blast my Allure at them. "Shes Veela alright, move the gate." I tit my head before shaking it and moving on impressed. I have never met the Far-Guard before.

"Was that the Princess?" I hear as the gate closes.

Half an hour of walking later I meet the first layer of defense of the Capital: A VERY bored sphinx. I just growl at her and she lets me pass. After all, do not argue with an annoyed Veela. Second layers see me meeting a large maze. I simply allow my wings to grow and fly over it, I feel the wards preventing anything but natural travel, which of course means that Veela can bypass it. Third layer is an extreme confusing ward, which simply doesnt affect Veela so I keep going. The Fourth layer is a Hydra! I did NOT know this, I take a chance and walk up to it and let it sniff me. It must of liked what it smelt since it moved aside. I sigh in relief that my instinct was right again. The Fifth layer is sixteen Dragons, I just slip between them since they can smell Fire and Feathers. Sixth layer has some incredible aversion wards, by the taste they are Veela, Goblin, Elf and maybe Dwarf? Obviously as Veela I can ignore them. Seventh layer though tastes like it will kill, it tastes bitter will a sweet aftertaste. It unsettles me. I have to ask the Head Guard.

After walking whilst lost in thought about the last ward, I finally arrive at the gates of the Commune, just before I am stopped by a guard, I Glare at her, who grins in understanding and lets me in. I march directly to my Grandmother, who I KNOW is here waiting for me after all who else would be the one to accept the future Queen.. I storm past many Veela who either look confused or are grinning because they figured out what I had to do. Of course when I glare at them they kneel. All is well.

I climb the Regal tree outright ignoring the guard, if they cannot recognize their Princess then they arent good guards. Ten minutes of climbing later, (yes I COULD of flown, but that didn't occur to me until I had reached the top. It is honestly habit to climb so of course that made me even MORE annoyed. Especially since now I know WHY the guards didn't stop me) I reach the top and yes I see my Grandmother sitting on her chair that isnt a throne yet obvously is a throne. I kneel and wait for her to speak the millenia old questions.

"Tell me Child what do you contribute to our glorious nation? Our very existence may be threatened by you and others by leaving our Communes empty and weak. Are you a warrior or are you a field tender? Are you a cattle breeder or are you a healer? No? Then you must prove your worth to our people, you must bring food for not only yourself but at least one other. You must of hunted and killed an animal and in doing so gained some measure of power, understanding, control, or even happiness. What Child do YOU have to offer!"

I raise my head and declare proudly and clearly: "I have slain a Re'em, using Pheonix travel. I have over eight hundred pounds of meat to offer. I am a warrior, a hunter, one of the Nation. I shall never stray from, never hurt, never worry and never damage the Nation for as long as I shall live!" I formally reply as I take out the meat from my Wonder Pouch. NO idea how the Goblin made it.

"A Re'em, proof AND meat. Hmm. Veela Athena, you stand here in judgement of your contributions to our Nation. We only expect a rabbit, which can feed two Veela. You went one step further and slain an incredibly powerful animal and provided enough meat for this entire colony for a full month. I am... honestly impressed. Formality aside... I am so PROUD of you Granddaughter!... You have provided food to the nation, at risk of your own self." Grandmother smiles.

"Today Athena, you become a TRUE Veela. Truly one of of us. Now I expect you are hungry?." I give her a look that says: GIMME FOOD NOW! Which makes her laugh.

After a meal of the meat I brought back, which has everyone cheering for me since it tastes amazing, several full mouth kisses and many many hugs. I am honestly tired and ready to go home.

Which my Grandmother sees, wraps up four pounds of meat and tells me; "Since you brought back so much meat, you do not need to worry about the two weeks of hunting, you did well." Hearing that from my Grandmother makes me so happy. Hearing that from the Queen, makes me incredibly proud.

As my Grandmother nods at me, I run off to a clearing and call for Arianna. Once she arrives I ask if she is able to take me back to France. She can but it will tire her out. "Then take me there, but take a day off. No Ari, a tired Elf is a useless Elf, take a day off and recover and THEN do your duties, that is an order."She nods wide eyed. Only way to get her to take a break. I sigh, you woudnt think after ten years she would accept it, but noooo. Stubborn Elf.

I arrive at In the Greeting hall of my my home, rest my hand on Arianna's head in thanksand tell her to go rest. I take a few seconds to let sink in what just happened. I grin for a second before I remember I have to explain to Harry!

"Leda!" I call for another Elf. "Do not worry for Arianna she is tired and has been told to rest." She nods wide eyed. I sigh again. "Take me to Mama Leda." "Will do Mistress!"

A second later I arrive in the living room of Black manor scaring the hell out of Harry and and my Dad. "Thank you Leda, if Grandfather commands you do to anything tell him that I said you are to have the rest of day off to do with as you wish, which in that case you WILL take take the rest of the day off. That is an order." I firmly say. I get another wide eyed shocked stare in reply. "Off you go." She pops away. Elves...

"R-rosie?... Why are you wearing armour... Why are you covered in blood?... and well.. WHY are you GRINNING?!" Harry finally blurts out. Which actually makes my father laugh. Judging by how relaxed he is he knows about the Rite and is just laughing at Harry. Which of course Judging by Harry's confused look at him shows that he has figured out that Dad knows.

"What time is it here? I have been gone a while." I lead with.

"Uhh, Tempus. Nine at night. Honestly I didn't expect you back for a few days. You must of gotten something good." Dad remakrs. I... I am honestly starting to truly like him. My Papa actually understands me... I shake my head.

"I killed a Re'em." I say simply.

 **A/N 2 Also I dare you to disagree why a race that can be traces back to Ancient Greece would not have a Military. A rite of passage still happens today, only now it is: "Once you are old enough, you will be taken out to get so drunk you don't remember getting him." Or was that just me?**


	19. Being Her

Chapter Nineteen

Being Her

"You... you killed a Re'em?! Aren't they supposed to be something like fifteen feet tall by forty foot long or something?" Dad manages to get out after nearly ten seconds of shocked choking. " I mean it wasn't just a large cow? I mean they do get pretty big!"

I giggle at the look on his face, "No Papa I truly killed one, I was given four pounds of its meat to do with as I wish, along with the heart blood that I took for myself."

"OHH!.. MY DAUGHTER THE OVERACHIVER!" Papa shouts before he grabs me( armour and all) and attempts to lift me up and ends up flat on his face. Which makes me laugh hard enough that I need to hold onto a wall. His shouts of course attracts the rest of the family. Mama, Pan and Harry enter the room, and they correctly guess what happened making them laugh at my Dad, also: Harry!

"Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry! Guess what!?" I ask a very confused Harry Potter.

He stands there waiting until I stop bouncing before asking:" Rosie? You have been gone all day. Was it worth your time?"

His lack of reaction stops me dead. "Umm... Y-yes? I have a chunk of meat for us, a-and I have some Re'em blood to make myself stronger. I-It's good yes?" I hesitate, before holding out the wrapped meat. I am truly worried he wont approve, that he wont accept me. My eyes widen... I had never thought of that before!

"Show me the meat please." He asks me yet he expects me to give it to him without a fight. He swipes it from my hands to test it. I... what? What happened?!

"Hm feels like beef, who's up for a steak dinner tomorrow?" He asks everyone. What?! What did I miss? First he takes food from me knowing I wont care too much as long as he gave a good reason and second, he is ALOT more confident than I have ever seen him and most importantly he is ignoring me. NOBODY ignores me, not even my Queen. I am not used to this, I choose to wait and see what happens rather than make a scene.

"You cook big brother?" Pan asks Harry. WHAT?! This intrigues me. I slowly cast a notice-me-not charm on myself as back away into a shadowy part of the room where I cast careful shadow illusion charms to prevent others from knowing I am there. Nobody notices a shadow in a dark room after all.

"Yeah, the Dursleys might of forced me to cook their food, but I do actually enjoy it. Its calming, not as good as flying of course, but its still good." I raise my eyebrows at how nobody does anything more than flinch at his admission. My parents decide to leave, with my mother taking the meat to salt it preserve it until tomorrow.

"Uhhh Pan, where's Rosie?" Holy shit he noticed I wasn't there. I cast a quick confudus layer to the notice-me-not. Just incase.

"Uh off to clean her armour maybe? I don't know. She does this alot. It's nothing to worry about... Usually. BUT.. since she is home she is somewhere here, she ALWAYS tells us if she's going somewhere else." Pan replies. Good girl. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I.. um...I just...she is.. umm..well..." I silently sigh in relief, THAT is my Harry... before it hits me as to what he wants to say, making my eyes widen. PLEASE SAY IT!

Pan grins at him saying: "She... well... she what?" Paaaaaaaannnn, don't you dare.

"Uhhhmmm the contract... she is... well okay with it right? I mean she doesn't want to break it?" C'mon Harry say it say it say it!

"Why would she? She likes you alot... it honestly surprised me that she COULD." No Pan don't do it.

"Yeah... she told me what happened... its why I'm worried that...wait... she DOES like me?!" He seems so shocked...were the kisses not clear?!

"Of course she likes you! She sits on your lap, she cuddles into you, she kisses you and she always makes either an excuse or a reason to hold your hand. So yes she likes you... ALOT! Its up to you to tell her how YOU feel." ...

"I... I... HOW? How do I tell her Pan, do I just blurt it out?" Harry honestly has no idea. It makes me smile.

I just walk out of the shadows which breaks all of the charms and wards. Which Pan notices with wide eyes and leaves for us to talk. "To be Cliché Harry, you don't need to tell me." I kiss him fully for the first time, not just the pecks as I did before. No tounge though because he's not ready for it.

I break the kiss and almost giggle at the goofy look on his face. I smirk at him before I back away to take my armour off, leaving me in my skintight sport shorts and bra. I call for Kreacher and order him to clean my armour and then to use the mannequin in my room to put it on, that IS what it is there for. "Yes Mistress!"

Harry was fascinated watching take off my armour, I agree personally, the first time you watch how a set of armour is attached or detached (considering the amount of buckles magical and non-magical is shocking for somebody who has not trained for most of their life in how to don or remove their set of armour in less than thirty seconds. I agree it is surprisingly interesting.) Of course now its gone it hits him that he is looking at me almost naked. He turns bright red and actually covers his eyes making me laugh.

"It's okay Harry you can look." He twitches but doesn't move making me laugh harder. "Oh alright Harry I will go take a bath and get dressed. Find Mama tell her that its her fault and say these words "NER NER NER NER! She will understand." I Grin, before I kiss him again and leave to take a bath.

As I walk out of the room I see out of the corner of my eye his fingers part so he can watch me. I am tempted to sway my hips but decide to walk normally. Of course I trip over my own feet. Hearing a laugh from behind me I stand back up ignoring Harry. I reach my room close the door behind me and stop to think about the fact that he DOES like me...it honestly helps me with my longtime fear that he will want to break the contract before he is old enough to understand what it actually means.

As I enter my personal bathroom I debate on a bath or shower...a shower will be quick yet a bath will relax me. Hmm... I will take a shower, I will have time for a bath in the morning.

Half an hour later I am clean, dry and dressed in a blue midriff top and snake hide dungarees, I don't wear these too often and they are getting a little small so this may be the last time I do actually wear them. Still, they aren't very attractive so they may help Harry focus. I KNOW how he reacted to me earlier was a prank, there is no other explanation for it. It confused me too much for me to get revenge.

I arrive downstairs twenty minutes before supper so I head back upstairs and grab a book called Secrets of the Darkest Arts before heading back down again. I doubt it can teach me anything I do not know of, and judging by the first few chapters I am right.

Half an hour later everybody else moves into the living room, Daddy's face when he sees what I am reading is honestly amusing. The look of anger, fear, shock, hope, pride and wonder says it all. He is just worried I will end up like Aunt Bella.

"Don't worry Daddy most of this is either wrong, out of date or just... too disgusting to consider. The rest I either already know or is very useful. The Horcrux ritual though... honestly makes me feel sick. This should be wiped from history..." I say while trying to strop myself from retching.

"Ritual? I thought it was just splitting your soul?" Dad hesitantly asks, and by the look on his face he doesn't really want to know.

"Urgh... no Dad... you need to...um.. forcefully expel an independent soul, turn your magic inward, commit a murder in anger and hate, and command your magic to rip itself in half. Once split, you then store it in an object. Its FUCKING DISGUSTING!"

"Who-"

"Herpo the Foul. He twisted the Soul Cairn protection." I interrupt.

"Soul Cairn?"

I sigh... "The Soul Cairn was created for the sole purpose of guidance for future generations. What do you think Wizarding Portraits are? Each one holds less than One One Hundredth of the soul of the person the Portrait contains. Also known as the "Spark of Magic" so yes, when you talk to a Portrait you actually ARE talking to the person."

"What?!.. How?!"

"I tested it. I asked a Portrait a riddle, and FOUR YEARS later I asked for the answer. The Portrait not only answered me, but asked why I took so long to come back. That alone proves they learn, remember and understand. They are alive. So I used the Killing Curse on one...and it worked. The Portrait well.. died for lack of a better word. It stopped moving." I see his look. "No don't worry, he chose it, he said he was tired of watching life pass by."

Daddy seems a bit speechless. Even the few Portraits in the room have nothing to say as they think on what I said. Which of course proves my point. THEY CAN THINK, THEY CAN REMEMBER!

Daddy opens and closes his mouth several times before finally shaking his head and grins. "You really are brilliant. You get that from me you know!" He says as he dives at me, grabs me and spins me around. "AHA you are NOT wearing your armour now!"

I start to struggle as I feel dizzy. Of course Daddy being who he is just throws me onto the sofa as he goes to check on everybody else.

It takes me several minutes to recover from the spinning, so when my vision finally returns to normal I see Harry walking towards me with a half grin on his face. Its actually quite attractive. Of course I smiled back at him thinking he was going to cuddle with me, but no... I should of guessed by the grin. He started tickling me. My sides my knees and my back. It wasn't until I moaned from his fingers skimming my left nipple that he stopped dead.

Harry, of course, turns bright red and stammers his apology. I just tilt my head and wait until he's finished. Then I kiss him and say "Harry if you want to play with my boobs, then by all means do so. Just make sure I have fun too." In hindsight that might of been the wrong thing to say. He well... panicked. He more or less freaked out begging me to forgive him and that he didn't mean it and he will swear that he will never do it again. Sigh... I can wait... I can wait...

Daddy ends up dragging him into a corner and talking to him. I don't know what he said, and I am sure that I NEVER want to know. Either way though, Harry keeps asking me for advice. Why he asks me and not my Dad or Mama I have yet to figure out.

I go back to my book, sending a smile to Pan when she finally comes down. The more I read of this book, the less I want breakfast. Most of this book is just... just...well Fucking disgusting! On one hand it teaches me how to deflect the Killing Curse, but on the other hand, it teaches me how to send a curse that hits fifteen people at once and causes their lungs to melt. WHAT IS THE POINT?! Kill your enemies fast, giving them chance to kill you in revenge before they die is stupid!.

i sit there grumbling about the idiocy of my ancestors and their obsession with pain rather than just killing their enemies. idiots...

Apparently my grumbling amused Harry, so I glare at him. How dare he make fun of my anger! He winks at me, I melt...I shake my head and glare harder, BAD ATHENA don't you dare lose your glare potency because of a boy! I make the mistake of looking at Harry again. He gives me his half-grin. Ohhhh...ignoring the tingle through my body... I admit that Harry can disarm my Anger. I need to talk to my mother about this.

"BREAKFAST!" Mama shouts about an hour later. I am shocked, I didn't know I was reading and talking to my father all night. Though it DOES explain why nobody bothered me for a long time. I am not interested in breakfast, no doubt I will have get it myself... again. I don't even bother to react. I continue reading.

"Rosie come on, breakfast time!... FOOD!... Num Nums!.. you know... eatey thingamabobs!" Pan arrives after a few minutes.

"Pan.. tell Mama I am not hungry. I have things to do. Much more important things than to be told that I have to get my own food." I tell her.

"Wha-OHH... ahh... I will tell her... Sorry 'thena"

"It's fine... shoo, go eat."

Twenty minutes after Pan leaves my stomach rumbles in hunger. I refuse to eat anything Mama cooks until she apologises. So I walk downstairs outright ignoring Mama telling me my food has been preserved for me. I tell Gran's Portrait that I am leaving the house. I walk a good twenty feet away from the house before calling the Infamous Knight Bus.

"Eleven Sickles per trip if you please Miss." The Conductor says.

"Sussex City Centre please." I had over a Galleon and ask to be Priority. Judging by the grin and nod they accepted.

About fifteen minutes later I hear: "Sussex City Centre, Next stop; Manchester Outskirts." As I nod in thanks to the driver and leave the bus, I wonder what is worth going to on the next stop.

Using a subtle Point me spell i walk towards where I wish to be, Sure I could have Floo'd there, there but not only could mama track me, but this is kinda fun! I only know that Daphne lives nearby , so its fun to track her. I grin as my wand points me closer.

It must be near mid-day when I reach Greengrass Manor. Since I am keyed into the wards I walk right up to the front door and knock. The head Greengrass Elf Trixxy appears, sees me and breaks out in a large smile. "Mistress Rosie! Trixxy is happy to see you!"

I grin at her enthusiasm at seeing me again. " Are my cousins home?"

"Sorry Mistress Rosie, but they is in the Italy now." Trixxy says.

"Ahh that's Okay Trix, May I use the Floo?" I ask, although I know I have been given unrestricted access to Greengrass Manor.

"Mistress Rosie has permission, Trixxy will show the way." I follow the elf to the fireplace. I give Trixxy a hug in thanks and Floo to Malfoy Manor.

As I arrive at Malfoy Manor Dobby greets me. I HATE this elf..."Hello Dobby, can you fetch Uncle Lucius please?"

"Dobby can, Dobby will do!" He says before he pops away.

I Conjure a seat to wait, who knows how long it will take that elf to do what I ask, or worse... HOW he will bring Uncle Luc.

"Athena, is there a reason you disturb my family and myself during our Yule holiday? Or have you forgotten the punishment?" I refrain from flinching since I did actually forget I shouldn't disturb them, and no, no I did not forget being Crucio'd for interrupting them before.

"No Uncle Lucy-poo I came here to see Aunt Cissy, and never forget that I WILL kill if you threaten me again. I Understand and will accept the punishment If I had dared interrupt your family celebration again. This time I am two days before a true interruption. Although, please Crucio me again, your screams when my Mother finds out what you did in your stupidity will be my lullaby for a year. Fetch your wife!" I glare at him, which makes his eyes widen in panic.

"Rosie! Are you alright?!" Ahh Aunt Cissy...there are many reasons I love her..."Are you alright?! I remember last time... do you need help? A cuddle a"-I stop her panicking with a hug.

"Noo it's alright Cissy Uncle Lucy-poo, he fears me now, I didn't tell Mama about what he did and now I can hold his lack of control of his head forever. No.. I am here because I want breakfast without apology... hint hint." I grin at her.

"But Lucius..."

"Is a good man if he isn't disturbed during his offerings. I know it was my fault, but having him fear me is useful." I smile so she knows I mean it.

"So... why did you-"

"I am angry at my Mother right now. Nothing more." I tell her.

"So you do not plan to disturb our ritual this time?" I hold back my flinch as Uncle Luc enters the room. I want to get my revenge on him but I am unsure if my own Cruciatus will work. Although I do hate him... hmm.

"No Lucy, I am spending time with the Malfoy family since the Greengrass family is away. Maybe another time I will bother you." I taunt.

He snorts," Are you sure you are worth your race? Or are you yet another Whore!?"

Upon hearing this I partially lose control. "CRUCIO!"

Uncle Lucy screams and writhes under my curse. I hold the curse for several seconds before his words sink in. I release the curse. Bastard.

"Don't worry Cissy, he will be fine...he planned this. He only follows the Dark Lords. He wanted me to prove I was a Dark Lady." Lucy's eyes widen which proves it. Fine...I will accept such a useful follower. "Yes, I saw it in your eyes. Cissy, when I leave please punish himn your own way please."

"CRUCIO!" I hold the curse until he starts drooling. I walk over to him and say; "NEVER point your wand at me again. Understood?!" He nods. "You are my bitch, when Voldemort comes back you WILL return to him and you WILL give me information. Swear on your life and magic that I am who you truly follow, that I am the one you fear, that I am the one you are devoted to and that I am the one you are loyal to... NOW!"

He swears the Malfoy Family to the Black Family. Obviously he forgot who the Current Lord Black is...

He has no choice but to become MINE. He will do what I tell him no matter what anybody else says.

I no longer want to stay here, I hug Aunt Cissy and kiss her cheek before I tell her I am leaving. She is slightly upset that I am leaving since she was born a Black and for us, Family above all else. I tell her that she and Draco are always welcome.

I take the Floo back home. I ignore my mother and head right towards Daddy and kneel before him.

"Lord Black, Lord Malfoy has recently pledged his allegiance to me personally, therefore he is a vassal of the house of Black. He swore on his life and magic and is now OURS. Punish me as you feel is needed for not following your laws My Lord." I say as I kneel and as much as I hate doing so, I lower my head proving that I am submissive to my Head of House.

My idiot Gryffindor father, is still Lord Black, and no matter what anyone says, he knows his role.

"I am truly sorry for this Rosie..." I stay kneeled. "I Lord Black accept the Visualisation of the house of Malfoy!" A small flare of magic. " I Lord Black accept your acceptance of punishment."

All of us are standing in the living room when this happens.

"I... I don't know how to punish you!" Daddy whines.

"As Lord Black, you must hit me." Sorry Daddy, but you have to.

"I Lord Black Hereby Punish my Daughter!" Daddy says before he backhands me hard enough to knock me to the ground.

He Instantly looks so upset and panicked, I jump at him and hug him. He keeps whispering that he sorry in my ear. "Its okay Daddy its normal."

 **A/N Hey, 3.5k without this bold shit. I impressed myself haha.**


	20. Road to Gringotts

**A/N Bear in mind, Athena is... well Batshit crazy. She simply cannot hold a personality for longer than a few hours... Granted yes each personality IS her... its just different aspects of her more obvious sometime person.**

 **A/N 2. Fuck all those stories that say that Veela are Half-Breeds. I personally believe that it makes ZERO sense. 1. An Extremely Attractive Female Veela. A 100% Female race, that can only ENHANCE Bloodlines due to different magic will be VERY well trained from a VERY young age.**

 **2\. ALL FEMALE RACE... males that are born are either exiled or sent to the Protection Corps.**

 **3\. Veela have no true concept of "gay" or love restriction.**

Chapter Twenty

Wanting Gringotts

After being squeezed almost to death in apology, he forgets he still has to punish me as my Dad.

"Daddy, you still have to punish me, you know as my dad not as Lord Black." I almost Giggle at the look on his face.

Lord Black is one thing, but being a Father... seems to terrify him. Which of course is the entire reason I said it. Heh heh this will be fun! I like having a Dad.

"We.. ah, we will talk about that later. For now explain how in Merlin's saggy left bollock did you managed to get Malfoy... MALFOY! of all people to pledge himself to you!" He practically shouts. Judging by the still shocked look on my mother's face even she wants to know, Pan knows how he punished me a while ago, so she suspects what happened. Harry, well Harry is worried and shocked. I hold my hand up to my father to tell him to wait while I talk to Harry.

"What's wrong Harry?" I ask him when I see his uneasiness.

"He hit you... I mean, he HIT YOU!." Harry is starting to panic.

"So? He had no idea how to punish me for what I did and if you remember; I was the one who told him what to do. Not to mention how worried he is. I mean look at him." I say as I point to my father who is currently being comforted by my mother. "See? He hates the fact he did it, but it was a fair and just punishment for what I did to the family."

"Wha-?"

"I forcefully vassalised a powerful family without permission or knowlage of the current Lord Black, therefore it can lead back to him as showing lack of control over his family or worse, that he is a tyrant and doesn't care about other Familes. Trust me Harry, not only did I get of INCREDIBLY lightly, but the fact he 'Pulled his Punch' is it were, shows that he not only approves, but is proud of what I did."

"HE KNOCKED YOU TO THE GROUND!"

"Yet I am not bleeding nor am I in pain. Force does not equal damage. *sigh* This is why I said you need to be taught in the Pureblood way. THEN you will understand not only WHY I chose that as a punishment, but why my Mother and Sister didnt react." I leave him with that to think on as I move back to my father. After several kisses of course, cannot forget them. It IS Harry after all.

"Athena can w-" Daddy starts.

"In private." I motion to my mother to follow. "In your Study is the best place."

"...I have a Study?" I sigh...

"Yes Dad you do. It belongs to the Lord Black. Harry, will you cook dinner please? I don't know how long this will take, use the Re'em meat if you will. Pan, will you please guide Harry through Veela cooking?" They both nod. " _Bien_ , Well Done for me please."

After leading my parents to Lord Black's Study, since Daddy has never actually been there. I raise an eyebrow at my Father when he sees the desk and chair he has to sit behind. While grumbling he sits in his rightful seat at my Mother's urgings, also known as whacking him on the head and pointing at the chair. Which of course is difficult to keep a straight face after watching.

As he sits on the chair, a flash of blue light appears which shows that he has been accepted as the True Lord Black, both my Mother and I kneel. We look at each other before grinning and then both of us blow a kiss at him before we stand up. After a few seconds of shock he shakes it off and asks me again how and why I Vassalised Lord Malfoy.

I am silent for a few minutes as I think on how on how to tell them. I sigh. In the end I choose to use one of my impulsive overly courageous moments and just tell it as it is, after all, sometimes, telling it how it is works better than a crafted story.

I tell them how when several times when I was younger I kept interruptng Uncle Lucius' yearly rituals, so after the third time he Crucio'd me. Of course my Father started threatening to tear him apart, but it was the sheer calmness of my Mother that actually scared me, and after a few seconds stopped my Father cold.

"Mama...?" Im worried.

"You Crucio'd him untill he begged for his life didn't you?" Mama states.

"Mmm yessssss but he..."I stop for a second as I relise that no, they WON'T condemn me. I clear my throat and hold my head up high and say: "So yes, yes I did. He always thought I had the potential to be the next Dark Lady. He.. well... He wanted to bring me to my ability. I guess, I saw it in his eyes Mama, I would swear that he did everything on purpose in order to not only protect himself, but his family." I hesitantly tell them. I hope Mama doesn't kill him...

"No Athena, that fits on what I know about Blondie, I know he only joined Voldemort because his was Impurised into killing one person, and then being blackmailed into becoming a Death Eater. I mean yes he is a Blood Purist, but he knows the value of new magical blood." Daddy tells me. Which shocks me that my Father knows that.

"Oh...that... okay...You are now able to order him about, and I do believe we should go to dinner." I say. "Harry cooked for us, we must do him the honour of eating his food!"

"Wha-"

"I agree, let's eat my new son's wonderful food." Mama states before hitting Dad over the head and dragging him with her by his ear, to my amusment and relief.

When the three of us finally reach the Dining room, Mama smiling, Daddy rubbing his ear and myself trying not to laugh we get some odd looks from Harry. But since him and Pan cooked our Dinner we do not make I do, but nothing more than usual. Since Harry's cooking is shockingly better than Mama's, and that is TRULY impressive. I make a joke about hoping my first orgasam from Harry is just as amazing, causing Harry to turn bright red, Pan to laugh, my mother to sigh and my father to choke on his wine. All of which makes me giggle to the point of hiccuping.

When I get control of myself I ask Pan how much she added to the meal and when she tells me her only input was how much spice to put into out dishes we are all shocked. I am thankful I am going to Marry someone who CAN cook since I actually fail to make toast. Which Mama actually tells Harry to his amusement and making me pout and glare at her.

"HEY! I CAN cook meat!"

"No Athena, you can make raw meat edibe, that does NOT mean you can cook!"

I open my mouth to dispute my mothers words when Pan gives a look. I close my mouth and sniff at them. Which makes them laugh. Meanies.

We all agree that that was one of the best meals we have ever tasted, which of course made Harry turn bright red again although he does seem very happy from our praise. As he should!

"Harry if everything you do can make Athena moan like that I might have use the Little Sister card!" Pan says making ME turn red, hair included, as I remember his accidental tickle. Which of course she sees. "Ohhhh tell me tell me tell me TELL ME!"

"Stop bothering your sister Pan." Mama is merciful, this confused me. "Do it later when we all have the energy to join in." AH...that explains it. *Sigh* As I said... meanies. As I hit my head on the table.

After we all thank Harry for such an amazing meal, all but Daddy and I head to the living room to relax while we stay in the in the kitchen. I haven't had much of a chance to sit and talk to him before now. At least not about something I have always wondered, and something I NEED to tell someone. Or rather someone who WONT panic, since from the stories I have been told he will find what I am about to say amazing.

"Dad... w-w * I clear my throat* "WHY did you think it was a good idea to choose the RAT as the Secret Keeper? You could of done it properly and made Uncle James the Secret Keeper,convinced Pettigrew he was the Secret Keeper of a rock somewhere and still pretend be the REAL Secret Keeper. Or or well or even make Mama Secret Keeper and then have her do what she actually did. No Dark Lord in THOUSANDS of years has even reached the Outer Ring without Permission. I.. Why wasnt some random Mudblood of the street used as Secret Keeper and then Obliviated... Or... something." I sort of babble out my questions, unsure if he even heard half of them.

"Ohh Merlin..." He says before he more less flumps onto the nearest chair and then into himself. "Why did none of us think of that?! Nobody could ever of gotten the secret if James was the Keeper, me being decoy would still work. Or your mother... What if.." He trails off as he thinks on what could of been. Which is a bad idea. I knew that before asking them, but I HAD to get them out... I shake my head rapidly.

"Stop it Dad, don't dwell on what **MIGHT BE** , nor on what **COULD BE**. Focus on **WHAT IS** trust me...its worse when you dwell on things. Too many possibilities, too many thoughts that change, too many almosts. Just DON'T." I say.

"Huh?"

"I can see the **PAST** the **PRESENT** and the **FUTURE** Daddy. It hurts like hell, but I CAN do it. So trust me when I say its futile to dare blame yourself. **UNDERSTAND?!** " I look directly into his eyes as I say this. I see his eyes widen before it hits him that it hurts if I **LOOK** beyond the norm, so he doesnt ask.

"Keep it to yourself please Daddy, I am not sure even Mama knows... Its...um... It scares me badly Papa. Seeing the future is bad enough, but the **PAST** or the **PRESENT** as well.. is horrible!" I pause for a few seconds as I **LOOK** behind since he needs outright proof... ignoring the slight headache and line of blood from my nose.

I focus and let it slightly control me. I exhale and say:"April 17th 1978, you and Uncle James playaed a prank on your Boss Moody, you turned his skin green, while James made his hair sigh everytime he asked a question which was apprantly ALOT. He replied by turning you into a rabbit and James into a green squirrel and chasing you with a cheese grater." I say weakly since it was a very specific thing I looked for.. making me sway slightly.

"Athena... I..."

"Leave it alone dad... please... I need to learn to control it. Its painful when I do that but I no longer pass out."

"But may-"

"I know, I want to know happened to Uncle Regulus as well. I am just not able to handle that yet."

"You..saw th-"

"No, simply put, the more people who witness something, makes it easier to view from the future. Meaning I don't know if Uncle Reggie is alive or dead. I cannot see either way. Lets move on please I dont understand it myself."

As my dad nods and leaves the room in a sort of trance, I stay where I was and try to distract myself with some conjuration practice. Red fire,blue, some orange, and as I plan to try True fire, I was disturbed.

Rather than sit there all night wondering if the man Ive known for several days will stay as he is, or become what he SHOULD BE, or worse, becomes what is EXPECTED. I decide to fuck off to the dueling room by that I mean I told everyone to fuck off off while I went there. Which makes my mother growl in annoyance.

She hates it when I act like that without a reason she understands. I personally do not care if anybosy else thinks of during these moments.

Only to find out that daddy has left me a gift. The note on the wall saying. "Say Level X Dash One, and you will fight the cannon fodder I fought during the war. Level X Dash Two, is the Inner Circle. Level Dash Three is a combination of duels between Voldemort and Dumbledore. I asked your Mother on what to get you and she suggested something useful for your dueling career. I couldn't think of anything that you either don't already have, or is Illegal to use. So I chose to give my memories of the war (After your mother telling me you can handle it... sorry for anything). Enjoy?

My heartfelt love and apologies.

Your Triple S Father. _'Uhh my what?'_

P.S. Super Sexy Stud. _'Uhhh okay then...'_

P.P.S this isn't your real present.

After reading the note I decide that now isn't a good time to train since I don't know what condition I will be in afterwards, I am a little wary of the Death Eater fight... and outright scared of fighting the Dark Lord... even if its just memories. Well memories turned agressive.

Tomorrow... I must do it. As I head towards my room to prepare for a nap if not sleep I see Dad tossing and turning. I tilt my head as I think...and I decide its worth it. I dart in and stop next to him.

"You can't sleep can you Daddy?" I ask him. Its obvious since hes frowning and grunting when he moves.

He takes a breath as if he was going to say something, but exhales. "No... No I cannot." He finally replies after a few minutes. Yeah... no shit.

"I have always had trouble sleeping myself, let me cuddle with you?" I ask with my Metamorph wide eyes, which makes him laugh, "I dont need the wide eyes to cuddle with you!" I grin and dive and latch onto him. "SLEEPY CUDDLE TIME!"

He laughs and heads to bed with me latched on his back. He ignores Mama waking up next to him and he opens his mouth to say something. I pre-empt his question and tell him to sleep "I will sleep between you two, that way I get a double cuddle!" My mother just sighs and Daddy laughs before settling down to sleep with both my Mother AND my Father cuddling me...I just wish I had this my whole life...

I wake up the next morning with my Daddy squeezing me tight and Mama with her arm around me. Pan had at some point decided to join us apprantly she is draped over us all. I am confused as to WHEN she joined us as I was truly passed out. No of course my parents won't tell me, the seem to find my confusion amusing... I give up.

Since I am awake enough I grab hold of her,drag her into the middle of us and bury my face into her hair and go back to sleep making her sqeuak in shock before she settles into us.

I'm awoken a while later by Pan deciding its funny to literally throw me off the bed. So of course Pan and both my parents find it funny. My little sister will soon be subjected to the older sister's wrath. She should be afraid, very afraid. My Glare tells her she will suffer.

"I will end you Pan" I threaten.

"Come get it bitch!" She replies before running off.

"Wha-?!" She swore!..."OHHH so thats how it is!" I run after her.

I am maybe a foot away from her when I catch her and tickle her! "Scream for Mercy... scream for Mercy... HAHA...Beg for me.. Be-oof" I stop as she hits me in the belly with a roundhouse kick. "OH... a fight? Well I can do that!" I say as I duck her next kick and kick her legs out from under her. I dive on her before she can move and pin her down. GOT HER!

"Aww no fair, no martial arts... meanie"

"You started it by kicking me! Not my fault I am better than you." I Grin at her.

"Ngggh Let me go!" Pan struggles to get loose.

"Nope. As I said.. you started this. Now for the tickle torture."

"NO! NOT FAIR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!" Pan shouts

"Yes you did, you didn't help me when Daddy carried me, nor did you help when Daddy decided I was to be on Harry's bed. Revenge is mine!" I cackle.

"NOOOOOOOOO SAVE ME HARRY!"

"Harry?!" I stop and look for him, before I close my eyes and sigh as I realise I have been tricked. Pan kicks me in the head knocking me over and runs away laughing. I shake my head to focus and chase after her. "I WILL get you Pan! Mark my words!"

Pan ends up running into the Dueling room knowing its the best place to fight, she reaches the room just enough ahead of me so she can transfigure her clothes and challange me to fight properly. So I transfigure my own clothes and grin as we prepare to fight.

"So Pandora Tiamat, you really think you can beat me?" I taunt her with a smile.

"Yes I do Athena Maia. I will EASILY beat you." She taunts back with a grin.

I dart towards her but stop a foot in front of her, which avoids her kick completely since she planned for me to move closer than I did, I then lunge forward and punch her in the upper inner-thigh causing her right leg to go partially numb and her to squeak in suprise and her to fall to the ground. We both know she has already lost. Wont stop me having fun though.

"Now what Pan, can you **STAND** to carry on with the fight? Or is it **WHEELY** worth fighting?... Heh shall I keep making these **LAME** jokes?" I couldn't help myself. "Or should I stop being **PUNNY**?" The groan after each terrible pun makes me laugh. Which of course means I can kick her in the head and pin her down with my foot on her throat. Meaning I win again.

"OH! CHEATER!" Pan squeals before yielding to me making me grin and cancel the changes to our clothes. I grab her around the shoulders and kiss her forehead to get her to grin and hug me.

"Come on Pan, I am gonna go change and you should too. Oh tell Harry to wear clothes he doesn't care about as I WILL be buying new things for him." We seperate to our rooms, and I might of spent a little too long deciding to wear a set of pink fake camouflage trousers along with a long mesh sleeve black top with Muggle Combat boots and a Dragonskin trenchcoat, which everyone will believes is fake snakeskin. Very useful in the Muggle world. I blame my cousin for this this fashion choice. Not that I dislike it of course, I simply blame her for buying me the clothes.

I have a little while to waste, so I head back to the dueling room to practice basic gymnastics. After half an hour of twisting and flipping I head to the kitchen to grab a snack. Kreacher is once again on the ball as it were, and appears in front of me blocking me path. "Mistress Eris say Mistess Rosie is not allowed in the kitchen. Keacher listens to Mistress Eris after Mistress Rosie made fire in the kitchen!"

"I wanted a cheese sandwich! No cooking involved. Move Kreacher!" I command.

"Kreacher will make Mistress Rosie sandwich. Misstress Rosie must wait please." He pops away making me growl.

Less than ten seconds later Kreacher pops back with a slightly larger sandwich than I had planned to make. "Thank you Kreacher." He bows low. As I open my mouth to punish him he re-empts me by saying: "Kreacher was told, to punish himself if Kreacher did what Kreacher did, by standing in the corner and doing nothing for some time. Mistress Rosie is to give the time." Pefect punishment Mama..well done.

"Kreacher, you will stand in a corner of a very dirty room and stare at a stain that you cannot clean for FIVE hours." I order. The look of horror in his eyes makes me smile. Why anybody would want to hurt a House Elf makes no sense to me...

Two hours later everybody is gathered in the Floo hall, before I tell them: "We ALL need to head to Gringotts. I wish to withdraw money, Mama needs to buy the 8% that the Malfoy family owns of The Prophet, and most importantly Harry needs an entire heritage test. I mean there is no way a Mudblood can have such a powerful child... not unless she she was a child of squibs. I still have the bet of Ten thousand Galleons with the Nott Family that Lily Evans is a Pureblood." After I said that my father opens his mouth to say something before he stops and thinks for a few seconds, his eyes widen and he actually gasps before grinning. Wow.. he actually sees it! I think I may be able to say that my Dad is amazing!

Harry glares at me for the insult to his mother, untill Mama slaps him across the head and tells him, "Your mother is NOT Muggleborn...her magical affinity alone proves it!" When Harry tried to ask what she meant, Mama just told him to wait for the Heritage test. Which makes me grin. Even if Harry wont even look at me. Apprantly Mama suspects what I do...

Daddy goes through the Floo first, followed by Pan, then my mother. I explain to Harry how that when you Floo you call out the address and when you stop spinning you start walking forward ONLY when you stop spinning. Of course Harry being Harry coughed and went off somewhere random. I sigh before throwing more Floo Powder in the fireplace and shouting "Recall!" Which obviously causes me to follow the very last Floo Travel, its only possible to do within ten seconds.

I pop out of the Floo, and before my eyes have even understood what is going on, I can smell the fact that I am in Borgin and Burkes. I shake my head in annoyance, then I look for Harry...His scent leads to a cupboard where he was hiding. I open it and smirk at him before cocking my head. He followes me. Kind of strange how he doesn't question HOW I found him... Maybe he was told more about Veela that I thought.

 **A/N I have been trying to make this part longer... but I cannot without causing problems.**

 **A/N 2. FUCK THIS HEATWAVE!**


	21. Enter The Goblins

**A/N An annoyance with time made this update take so long, and a lack of giving a shit, is why I ended the chapter where it is.**

Chapter Twenty One

Enter the Goblins

As I am about to lead him out of the store, I get a strong feeling that Harry should hide, so I quickly usher him back inside said cupboard and tell him: "Stay in there Harry, do not make noise if possible and do NOT leave untill I say it is clear _oui_?" He nods with slightly widened eyes as I add a few layers of Notice-Me-Not and Disinterest wards around it just in time for the doorbell to jingle, showing that someone has just entered the store. I hold my finger to my lips and head to the exit of the room and listen.

After some quick shuffling I hear what is obviously Borgin move towards to the front. "Ahh Lord Malfoy, and young Heir Malfoy, I am at your service." I sneer in disgust at his smarmy arse licking tone, but decide to have some fun at everybody else's expense. I push my way out of the storage room making the door slam with a loud bang causing all three of them to jump out of their skins. The look in their eyes when they see who it is...that flicker of fear is so very satisfying although the look from Draco had happiness and relief. Interesting.

"H-h-heiress Black-Rosier, I-I-I did not know you where here, I-if I had then I would not of been s-so-" He tries to flatter me with his weak oily 'charms' but I cluck my tounge and he instantly stops speaking. Out of the corner of my eye I see a look of shock and slight hope maybe on Draco's face. While Uncle Lucy has a very small happy smirk mixed with shock. Seems he has recovered then, yet he remembers his place. Good, good.

"Do not worry that you did not notice me here Borgin, that was the entire point. I had heard of a few interesting objects that you have recently aquired that seem to react to strong magical persons. I simply thought it prudent to supress my own aura so that I could investigate their worth. Not as much as I had hoped as it turns out. At least in magical terms. Continue with your sale. I shall catch up with my cousin. Come Draco."

Judging by the look of pure relief in Borgin's eyes, my on the spot lie not only worked, but is actually true. Granted since nothing since I arrived here pressed on my magic, it was slightly less of a lie than I thought it was. Interesting, I see a favour or two in the future. I give Borgin a look that says as such. A slight fearful nod is the acceptance I expected from him. I smirk as I know this will be VERY useful.

As Uncle Lucy starts his obviously dubious deals Draco runs over and I guide him in the storage room I arrived in. "Keep this to yourself Draco, or you will suffer. Understood?" He nods rapidly, I grin knowing that he obiously knows that I am his liege now, not just a cousin. I cancel the wards and tell Harry to come out. He does, which shocks the life of out Draco. The squeak he made was VERY amusing. I will never let him forget it.

They glare at each other for a few minutes as I look between them . "Why do you dislike each other?...The truth please." I finally ask after I see both of them attempt to say something, quickly look at me and then stop, of course the 'or else' is implied. Obviously it seems that I am missing something here. Finding out what can smooth out so MANY things over the next few years.

"Well Ron-"

"Weasely-"

"Stop!" I interrupt. Of course it is the red headed idiot. Why he cannot be like his brothers...

"Draco, what did Weasely do?" I ask him first since he knows I don't like Ronald much, if at all.

"He laughed at the fact that I was a Malfoy, a TRUE pureblood, and not only outright insulted me, but my entire family, as if the blood traitor has any concept of how we fought to gain what we did, and then for centuries how hard we had to fight to KEEP what we earned!" Draco states with pure passion in his belief.

He IS more or less right, after all the Malfoy Family joined William the Bastard in his conquest of England, same as the Black, LeStrange and Rosier families. Although the Malfoy family has had the hardest time since they are Noble in name only. At least until quite recently.

I nod in agreement. "Most of that is true yes, do NOT look at me like that Draco or feel my displeasure!... Harry, tell me what happened between yourself, Draco and Weasely."

He seems worried since Draco is here, but he can see that Draco defers to me, so he takes a deep breathe, exhales and says; "Well, after you ran off to do whatever you did, Ron asked if he could join me. I..well I didn't see why not so I said it was okay. He asked me if I really was Harry Potter and when I said I was he seemed a bit shocked but seemed to ignore it fairly quickly. He did kinda get over it by asking about Quidditch, and when I didn't know about it, he explained everything!"

"And what about why you chose Gryffindor?" I prompt him to explain. Making Draco's eyes widen as he realised the other house he could of been in. I also see the calculative gleam. Which makes me smirk in amusement and happiness. Draco is truly starting to earn his place.

"Umm.. well, Hagrid told me that everybody in Slytherin turns evil-" I interrupt with a growl, my anger builds to the point that I can feel the feathers sprouting from my body and my mouth and nose feel tight. I fight the transformation since not only have I never fully transformed, but doing so right now is a very bad idea. Draco grabs Harry and hides behind him. Smart.

It takes a little while but I barely notice Draco holding his hand over Harry's mouth to stay silent. I see movement from them and turn to stare. I waver in an out of knowing what is going on, I know both of their scents and that they mean no harm, not to me and not to each other. I know Harry's scent above all else, but it is slightly difficult to keep control of myself and not transform any further. I shake my head rapidly untill I feel my mouth and nose seperate and focus on the lack of threat. I come back to myself slowly with careful breathing and some difficulty.

I focus on retracting my feathers before I move on. Tonight I need to show Harry what I look like when I fully transform, so that he can truly know all of me. His reaction to my Fury form will define our relationship. His current shock is hopefully not a prelude, only because he didn't expect it.

I return to my normal form, albeit still very angry. I close my eyes and take a deep breath... hold it... and then release it slowly. I am in control again.

"Of course that Half-Giant abomination would say that. He cannot understand anything more than Food = Yum and Warm = Good. How DARE that ... that...THING insult my entire heritage ARGH!... I... shh shh shh Athena calm down, calm down. You do not want to scare Harry anymore than you have, shush shush. Slow deep breaths, slow deep breaths. Wfhoooo. Hmm okay, okay I am calm now. It's not worth it, move on. Stay calm, dont scare Harry, calm is good, calm is normal." I inhale and exhale several times.

It takes me a few seconds but I eventually do take my own advice and calm down. At least a little bit. "What did Ronald do to make you dislike Draco?" I ask to move on from something that angers me to what I hope is just a simple irritation.

"Well when Draco barged into our compartment he basicaly said that Ron was worth nothing and he was EVERYTHING. He made me think of my Muggle cousin and so I wanted nothing to do with him!" Harry says, although the look in his eyes shows what he saw then and what he sees now is quite different. It is obviously what he saw then isn't the whole truth now. I just hum slightly in acknowlagement of his words..

As Draco opens his mouth to speak I say "Draco, your father is about to call you to leave as his buisness is done. Send an owl to Harry if you wish to continue this dialouge. Keep this to yourself if you can. If not then say; you simply had to deal with me giving you an overly complicated discription of the runic curses of a blood letting knife and why it should be taught as a defence for Hogwarts Students. If nothing else it will annoy your Father, your Mother will understand as it is one of the Black Family secrets."

I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek goodbye. Harry gives him a hesitantly respectful nod. Draco grins at him before quickly leaving the room. I wait until him and his Father have left before smirking. I look at Harry and tell him that my 'advice' was actually a power filled compulsion. Seeing the shock I say; "Trust is one thing, but I would rather everyone does what I wish them to." He opens his mouth to say something, but stops and chooses to stay silent. Yeah, that is going to come back and bite me in the eyeball. Hopefully the right one, since my left eye is my favourite.

I cast another set of Aversion wards around Harry, only these ones are based on fear, fear of me to be exact. The more power in the wards, the more fear people feel. More than enough to leave Knockturn at least, although I MAY be trying to impress Harry a little. His wide eyes seem to say it's working. "Come on Harry, Mama is due to send a Veela Company to find me if we dont move quickly... again... and no, I am not joking." His eyes widen further and he seems shocked before he inhales quickly and runs after me. I giggle slightly at the thought of Cherry's reaction if she has to rescue me again.

After glaring at a few Hags who frequent the entrance of the alley; who honestly believe that leftover pig parts will entice anybody at all. "Shouting out that everything is fresh, is either a deathwish or a lie. No Pureblood with allow a hag to abduct a child, magical or not. Gives them ideas." I whisper to Harry. "Put your hand on my shoulder and stay right by me. Probably won't come to anything, but it is best not to risk it."

"How come everybody is scared of you? I mean, yes you ARE scary... but uhh I mean um..." Harry TRIES to ask, but tapers off.

"It's partially because I am a Black, partially because I am a Rosier, partially because I am a Veela, but mostly, it's because alot of my family have been Death Eaters." I reply... "Uhh followers of Voldemort." I add before he can ask.

"Wha-?"

"I despise Voldemort, he killed too many of my family, seduced more to his lies, and worse of all, risked bringing our world to the the attention to the Muggle world. I could never follow let alone ALLOW him to do anything he wished to do." I growl at him making him nod and smile a little. My growl scares away a quite smelly werewolf who probably wanted to attempt to pick our pockets, although the growl let him know that I am Veela. Which means either serious burns or death.

As we leave the slightly dark and opressive feeling of Knocturn, my Father is almost instantly there, I cancel all of the wards and hidden protections I cast on Harry. Daddy falters for a split second before he starts making jokes to distract Harry from what Daddy thought he may of seen. I stand there confused for longer than I wish to admit to. Some of those jokes are obviously guy jokes. They seem to be in their own little world, so I say "Have fun, meet at Gringotts." I just leave them to it and head towards the Apothacary.

I wander too close to an older couple complaining about frog liver prices that are apprantly too high right now. I, being my bored nosy self, decided to check on what they meant and from I can see; Yes the frog livers have gone from twelve knuts to fifteen knuts per pound. "I agree, WAYY too expensive, frogs are NOT hard to breed. Its the shop-keeper's fault." I say loud enough for all three of them to hear. The shop-keeper sees me and judging by his wide eyes knows who I am. The price of frog liver will soon be back to twelve knuts. The power of the Black family continues.

I listen to a few more whisperings and complaints, most of them are about prices or lack of stock. Almost all complaints are unfounded, the things they want are not always so easy to get ahold of. Idiots, useless wastes of air idiots.

Bleh if you dare complain about the price of a KNOWN very rare object, then do the obvious thing and search for the cheapest. But no, no of course they don't... they just complain and buy it anyway... I feel so VERY tempted to point out their stupidity, but that would require talking to them... Idiots are NOT worth it.

Some of the people though, I can hear their insults towards my mother, my sister and myself due to us being Veela. We always ignore those comments, since they are much more common than you would think. Amusingly, none of them are from the very same families that they themselves prosecute for being bigots... hard to tell if it is amusing or annoying.

Grumbling to myself about the lack of respect. I head towards my family only to hear something about orange bubbles. "What is this about orange bubbles? Gold bubbles gather more attention." I say in my Father's ear. Making him squeak and jump. "Awww did Daddy get scawwed?" I grin.

A glare and a smack across my head is my welcome. Sometimes I feel truly loved by all.

"Mama why?" I ask, feeling betrayed.

"He didn't scream." Was her matter of fact answer. Can't argue with that I guess.

"I shall succeed next time. Now, shiny things time." I declare as I walk towards Gringotts. Making sure I regain control.

Pan herds them after me, Daddy's spluttering is amusing enough that Mama lets it happen, normally its her herding us.

I notice Harry start to read the Gringotts Spell Plaque, so I quickly cover his eyes before he finishes it. "Don't read that Harry, it's an invocation spell. It is a quite impressive work, since it based on the the arrogance of Humans. I can feel your frown Harry, I will explain when it is safe." I whisper into his ear as I guide him through the doors after bowing my head to each of the door guards.

As we cross the threshold I feel more at ease making me smile. I had forgotten about the trust ward. "Mama?" I question.

"I am probably going to regret this... but go ahead Athena, make a scene and announce our return." Mama signs heavily making me grin. Which makes Mama grimace and hold Harry close to whisper what I am about to do in his ear.

I stroll directly into the middle of the Lobby; seeing out of the corner of my eye that several Goblin tellers take cover after noticing me. I giggle slightly... they remember me. I clear my throat to prepare. The wide eyed floor manager Steelclaw, started shaking his head rapidly which just makes me want to do it more. I grin at him, which makes him seem as if he is about to cry. He vanishes through a backdoor no doubt to fetch someone higher up than him.

I cast a sonorus charm on myself before I screech as high pitched as I can, which is more than enough to cause a few fake crystals to shatter annoying a Teller since it made a mess, before saying; "HI!" then cancelling the charm and heading back to my family and linking my arm with Harry's and wave at the shocked crowd.

 **A/N 2 NO I will not be doing the cliché Lord Potter, not will he become an adult and be forced to marry at Eleven.**


	22. Gifs and Giggles

**A/N NO Evil Goblins.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Gifts and Giggeles

As Harry starts laughing hard enough to fall against my Father, he makes it so very worth it.

"I am your Cart Driver today Your Highness, Your Highness and Her Royal Crown Princess The Wondeful. Please follow me." The goblin guide announces to our left. I ignore where he came from before I realise what he said.

"Give me your name Goblin, NOW! Then tell me who told you to call me that!" I Command him with a partial growl. He isnt Senior enough to make the joke. His whimper proves it.

"Elder Teller Carvelimb told me to say that!... Please don't kill me!" He trembles as he says it. I hold my glare for several minuties, before Pan nudges me.

"Your name Goblin!" I just stare at him with a blank face.

"Uhhh.. Grabcycle, Your Highness... Uhmmmm we should contine on to your vaults." He tells us, honestly it was quite brave of him to say it like that. That alone gives him a reprieve.

I just clear my throat and LOOK at him, he gets it and keeps the cart moving. I wink at Harry's confused look. Its kinda cute.

A Few minuties later we arrive at the Black Vault, Harry is confused why we skipped his trust vault. "Come on now Harry, do you REALLY think we wont pay for everything you could possibly want? You are a Black, by blood and by magic. I will pay for everything!." Daddy tells him before I have a chance to. I shrug and move on. More or less what I was going to say just with one or two less kisses and hugs than I planned...

"Finally I get to explore the vault." I laugh before running in to see what is in there.

"What do you mean Athena?" Daddy calls after me.

"I was only the secondry heir... well heiress but still, this is the first time I have seen the Vault. Now... where are the Knives and books?" I run back to ask, only to be grabbed by my mother. "Mama?" I ask confused as to why she stopped me.

"Surely you know what your family is like... WHY did you run off? What is WRONG with you child?" Mama is obviously angry at me.

"NOO MAMA.. I didn't just plan to TOUCH whatever was shiny... I just want-" I try to explain.

"NO Athena! Stand next to me and do not move!" Yeeargh Mama means it. Her hand transforms into talons so she could dig into my clavicle to hold me in place. "What do you want to see? Tell me and I will take you there and check myself... WHY you can't be more like your sister I don't know."

"Simply because Pandora is thankfully still innocent, no almost dying, no torture and no violation of the body or mind. I on the other hand DO know what to expect. Let me go MOTHER... NOW!" I growl as I start to transform myself.

Mama releases me almost instantly as she sees that my excitement does not equal stupidity. I sniff and head towards a stack of shimmering books. Twenty minuties of checking I see nothing worth the months of learning to break the curses on them, I will pay for a professional to do so at a later date. Instead I head towards Harry since he always seems to be able to make me laugh.

As I round a stack of oddly placed wooden objects that have nothing of use other than to exist, I start to wonder about this vault, it has NOTHING I either do not already have, or isnt worth the effort to remove the protections.

I see Dad with his arm around Harry and Harry laughing. Maybe I shouldn't intrude. They are bonding... truly becoming family. Finally! I bounce on my toes a little.

As I turn to walk away I hear; "...what about Athena?" from Harry. My name means I have every right to hear it... maybe. Ah who cares, its to do with me, I am going to listen regardless.

"What about her? Dont you Lurrveee her?" I hope Harry kicks him in the shins for that. "OW!" Yay he did.

"That's not what I mean Sirius, I mean shouldn't you tell her? Athena AND Pan, although Athena mostly since she, well um, well..."

"Yes yes Harry, Athena is in Love with you, and no I don't mean a Crush, but TRULY Loves you, why else do you think she wants YOU, not the Boy-Who-Lived, not the story book Harry Potter, but YOU. You yourself said she didn't notice you from your name or your scar, but your EYES." Dad says to Harry.

I slip behind a stack of non-cursed books while shrouding myself in a Not-There spell. I love my dad just that ALOT more, but what are they talking about?!

"I know Sirius, but how do I explain to her that I have no idea what a boyfriend is supposed to do?! I Just know My Aunt and Uncle, and well they... well just agreed on hating me I guess. Oh and spoiling Dudley."

"From what a little birdie told me-" "Pan no doubt." "Shush Harry, from what Pandora told me, you were apprantly more romantic than you thought. Especially for a Twelve year old girl. I mean she more or less THREW herself at you and ate your face!" Yeah I sort of did didn't I?

There is a minutie or so of silence, where I am about to call out to Harry, but Harry speaks.

"Sirius, why do Veela look human but are obviously not?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhhhh... ask Athena, maybe she will tell you... just, dont expect anything other than a very painful slap if you ask her... Trust me on THAT one, although, I will say, if a Veela either gives an Oath, or a Pledge for something, then they will never stop untill they succeed. Lets head back to the harpies shall we?"

Okay, perfect... I wait until they walk around the corner before I clear my throat. "A Harpy you say? Well I will be sure to pass that along to my mother. I shall wait for you by Grabcycle." I see my Father's face turn pure white. Heh his own fault.

"Grabcycle is our current guide. Were you paying attention to the name Harry? Or were you shocked as to what I was? Ah well we have what we need, we are going to the Main Potter vault next. HEAR THAT GRABCYCLE?"

"YES YOUR HIGHNESS I WAS TOLD TO CLEAR MY DAY AS YOU HAVE VERY IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!" He replies.

"PREPARE THE CART THEN!" I Make sure he knows.

"ALREADY DONE YOUR HIGHNESS! I AM READY TO GO WHEN COMMANDED!"

"Honestly why wizards treat goblins as second class, makes no sense to me." I mumble.

"It does explain why Veela and Goblins get along so well though." Dad comments.

"Ummm, what do you mean Sirius?" Harry hesitantly asks.

"Uhh... well the Major problems are because of three things. One, Goblin ownership is just that, if a Goblin made it, it belongs to said Goblin, or upon the Goblins death it returns to the Gblin Nation. If a Human buys... say a dagger, it means that THAT Human RENTS the dagger for that Humans lifetime, before reverting back to the either the Goblin who created the dagger, or the Goblin nation if the creator died before the Human." Daddy hestitantly tells him.

"Uhh... okay... I think, but... what about Veela?" is Harry's reply.

"Uhh... In short, when a Veela buys something off a Goblin through Gringotts, it is almost literally a trade. For example, we traded a technique for creating a powerful fire that uses less fuel and is easier to control and in return we gained the knowlage on how to forge goblin steel. As per the goblin laws, it is a lifetime trade, so for as long as the Veela Nation exists we have the knowlage of the metal, and they have the knowlage of the fire." I tell Harry.

"The Veela race see owneship as if one owns it, ALL own it. Nothing more, nothing less." Pan succinctly says.

"It is an quite shocking moment to most families". I add.

"To the Potter main vault please quick as you can Goblin." Mama tells him.

"The Potter family vault is only eligible for those of age. As in-" Grabcycle tries to say. Before I interrupt him with a glare and gowl. "NOW lowborn. Potter Vault or I do I have to explain to Twistclaw why entrails are on his desk?." Grabby looks scared. "Now move it. Potter Vault or else."

Twenty minuties later we arrive at the oldest vault I have ever seen...So Harry and I head into the vault, Harry vanishes, and I seem to be going around in circles and it is starting to get very annoying... I want to talk to the portraits, but no... the further in I push, the worse my nausea becomes. Okay, focus on last year, and sprint forward. No nothing, I still end up outside. WHERE AM I!? I Ignore what Harry says, I really want to to find SOMETHING... I sprint headfirst into the Vault, and I take a single left turn, only to be sent out at the front again. GARGH!

I... HUH... VERY impressive potection I willl ignore that *Whimpers*

I run and run and OW! I open my eyes and see a bookshelf... but... WHERE AM I!?... Ummm "HARRYYY!"

He appears out of nowhere and guides me back to the cart, gives me a hug and asks me to wait. Uhhh Okay. I nod rapidly.

"Harry, I will wait out here yeah? I may be your future wife, but right now...I am NOT a Potter." I shake my head rapidly. " Potter wards do NOT joke around... I cannot push through them..."

"WHAT?! Are you alright Athena?!" Harry shouts from... somewhere?

"Harry? Where are you?! I cant see you! Leave the Vault... come here PLEASE!... I need to know what is going on!" I am starting to freak out, where am I going?! I want to leave, I want to leave, I want to leave, I want to leave... Ohhh the exit...

I run towards Pan as fast as I can and grab her and hold her tight. "HOW LONG WAS I GONE?!... WHAT HAPPENED?!" I scream as I hug Pan.

"Shhhh 'Thena its alright, I'm here, shhhh it's alright, think of hunting Deer, the focus you have, the feel of holding the bow. You are in control."

I take a deep breath in and out, in and out... I open my eyes to find myself curled up at the edge of the Potter Vault holding on to my sister with a death grip.

"Whuh... whah... what happened? I just...I think my new greatest fear is a Potter ward..." I try to smile, but sort of fail.

"Come here Silver..." Mama says. Making me alnost break down at her cuddle.. " I hate it.I Hate it. I HATE IT!... I...No... no fear, other things to do." I move to the very edge of the Vault and wait...

I am waiting outside fthe Potter Vault for at least an hour, dancing from foot to foot, with a humming song to entertain myself.

Finally Harry leaves the Vault with a Side bag, as much as I want to ask what he found I do not are bother anything to do with a Potter charm.

"I found some Portraits, my Grandparents and apprantly my Parents, they just need a magical pulse to awaken them." Harry says to us.

"Tap them with your wand and WILL them to shrink, and then you put them all in your pocket. When we are home I will activate them for you." I explain to Harry.

After heaing back to the Black House I tell Harry where to hang the Paintings.

 **A/N 2 Yes I will do the Potter Portraits. After all... why not?**


	23. The Potter Portraits

Chapter Twenty Three

The Potter Portraits

I head through the Floo first because Im still annoyed at my mother, I am followed by Daddy, then Mama, with Pan following Harry incase he ends up somewhere else again.

Upon arriving I land and end up sliding several feet on my heels, I shout for Kreacher.

"Kreacher is here Mistress." The elf says with a very low bow. Hmm.. The punishment MAY of been too much. I really should focus on the induvidual.

"Kreacher, make us all sandwichs and tea. Two parts Nightshade for me, one part for my sister. DO NOT HURT HARRY, in anyway shape or form. The direct blood order is to treat Harry as you would treat me. I will call for you when we are ready." I order him.

"Yes Mistress, Kreacher will do." Kreacher mumbles before popping away. Such a good Elf. He deserves a gift...Need to consult with Pan...

As I finish giving Kreacher orders the rest of the family come through the Floo. Well, Harry ends up sliding across the room ending up at my feet. I raise an eyebrow in interest at his form of apperance.

He kisses both of feet before saying: "Sorry Athena, the very thought of you made me want to kiss you!" He stands up before giving me a wink and a Grin. I actually hear a SQUEEE inside my head! He HAS to be either taking lessons from my dad, or he a VERY good guesser. I don't know what is better or maybe worse. I force myself to be stonefaced, and focus on my hair to a calm forest green.

"Hmm... I kinda like that colour on you, it works with yours eyes." Harry tells me. He slightly blushes as he grins and gives me a slight Kiss.

"EEEEE... *AHEM* I mean, follow me and we will be able to talk to your Portaits." I cover my mini-squeal with a reason.

After hiking his bag further up on his shoulder he follows me up to the sitting room. I ask him to lay out the frames on the ground so I can put them on the wall. I am a.. uh... a little nervous.

"Alright Harry, Your Grandmother is First, she is a Black, she is honestly the scariest one. Gimme." I say. Harry holds out Dorea's Portait.

"Where do you want to go Aunt Dorea? Top right or top left?" I ask her.

"Top left, my husband deserves to be on top to the right." Dorea answers. I nod at her then Conjure wooden steps to the reach the Height to hang her. I can see she wants to ask, but is willing to wait.

"Your Grandfather now Harry." He hands me Charlus's Portait. I conjure another set of steps to hang him next to his wife.

"Ah... Harry... Hand me your Mother's Portait." I feel a little scared here.

I take a deep breathe. "Okay Aunt Lily I am going to hang you underneath Great Aunt Dorea, and Hang Uncle James under his Father. NO words untill I am done."

I hang James, ignoring his jokes while hanging up next to his wife..

"Alright, is everybody hung right? Sorted? Good." I ask

"I hang slightly to the left actually" Uncle James says. I just sigh because of the terrible joke, yet Harry snorts in amusement.

"I um... I will leave you alone...you talk with them...and I will freak the hell out over there." I tell Harry. I kiss Harry on the cheek and walk out of the room straight backed and confident.

After closing the door behind me I run to my Father's study. I knock on the door, while hoping he has time for me. I bounce on my feet while I wait for him to finish what he doing and take the time to speak with me.

"Enter." Fathter commands.

"Daddy! Please!"... I run and hug him tight.

He hugs me back tightly. " WOAH! What brought this on?... are you alright?!"

"Harry is talking to his family... I... Im NOT there. I... ACHARGH" I scream as I cuddle into my Dad as something to hold on to.

"Oh I see, it's Harry's Parents, and your worried about being his girlfriend?" Daddy asks me.

"NO! Well a little. But its because... well..ITS UNCLE JAMES AND AUNT LILY!... I Don't.. I um... HOW Daddy? I cant talk to them... we havent really talked before. I want to talk to Uncle James about why he wanted to become an Auror when he could of used the Potter Defence to do the same thing... I NEED to talk to Aunt Lily about her Talent in Charms and how the... well... how in the hell she stopped the Killing curse. Daddy HELP!" I cant help babbling... I bounce on is lap before I grab and hug him tighter.

He kisses me on the top of my head and says: "I really do not know how you feel about it, but I know you care enough about Harry to leave them alone to talk. Honestly James and I joined the Aurors for the sole reason to fight against Voldemort. As for Lily... I have no idea..." He trails off... I hug my Daddy again and kiss his cheek. "If nothing else, you have the three of us Daddy! Two Incredible daughters and now a son."

His happy smile gives me a happy calming feeling in my belly... "Love you Daddy." I hug him again before heading towards the Portaits.

I knock on the study door "Harry, May I join you and your family?" I ask through the door.

The door opens with a slightly white faced Harry. He wont meet my eye. Odd but not unexpected. The fact he hugs me and kisses my cheek means it's something else.

"Go ahead Athena, they wanted to talk to you." Harry grins at me. "I need a pee and I am hungry anyway." Which makes me raise an eyebrow at his bluntness.

I walk towards The Family, and conjure a Beanbag in front of them before jumping back into it with a grin, geting a small laugh from Aunt Dorea and a Snort from Uncle Charlus.

"Impressive child, without a doubt worthy of a Black." Dorea tells me with a smile. Making me slightly calmer knowing the True Black is amused.

"Yeah... Uhmmm... "*AHEM* "Hello Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Great Aunt Dorea and Great Uncle Charlus." I Carefully say. "I assume you wish to speak to me?"

"Are you worthy of my Son you Veela Bitch?" Lily Demands. I just roll my eyes and sigh before answering, "That wont work Aunt Lily, If you continue I will just ignore you." I say as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Hmnghn you are too much like your mother." Lily seems a little disappointed at my lack of reaction.

"You were hoping I would get angry and scream at you so you would have a reason to oppose my Betrothal to your son, yes?" I just stare at her.

"Yes... yes, I am sorry, I wasn't part of the contract, and when I learnt of it, I was VERY angry!" Lily growls back, ignoring the others who are looking on her with disaproving glares.

"It is a very good thing that Uncle James signed the Contract without telling you then." I say to her before ignoring her and I turn towards James, before I can say anything James starts talking.

"I do aplogise for my wife Heiress Black; I and my Wife miscalcutated and assumed you were no more than just a daughter of the Black Family." James formally states to me.

"I take no offence. I know Harry, and more Importantly, Harry knows me. HE asked ME to be his girlfriend. I am quite sure that Great Aunt Dorea understands my position." I Look at her.

"Oh BLEH. The Gryffindors honestly do not care which house you are, as long you prove you are worthy. Not difficult at all!" Aunt Dorea says.

"EXACTLY! First thing I did was find the pranksters of Hogwarts, they are Gryffindors, and now I have Unlimited access to Gryffindor Tower." I taunt James.

"What? There is no way a Lion will allow a Snake into the tower!" James shouts in shock.

"I showed the Prankster Twins my Boobs." I tell them with a grin." I also gave them proof that I am the daughter of one of their idols. And as I said, I have full access to the Gryffindor Tower. Comes in very handy when I want to cuddle with Harry. Yes many people seem to want me gone, but the Pranksters like me. So I am immune to the hatred, if the pranksters find out that someone attacks me, well... turning odd colours at strange times is the least of their problems." I cant help but giggle.

I spend the next several hours taunting Aunt Lily, joking with Uncle James and learning from Charlus and Dorea. Not one of us know what the time is, untill Kreacher Pops in and tells me it is time for bed. Before I have chance to order him to leave me alone, he tells me he is here on a direct order from Lord Black.

"I must go, Father obviously has plans for tomorrow. Goodnight." I stand slightly bow to them and walk out of the room, just as I close the I hear Dorea telling James that he chose the perfect Wife for his Heir. That made me smile.

"'Thena?"

"Whats the matter Pan?"

"Can we cuddle tonight?" She asks shyly.

"Why so hesitant? You know I will never refuse your cuddling."

"I just..." Pan hesitates. "I thought that Harry might of been in with you, especially since he just met most of his family."

"No Pan, Harry would be in with Daddy if anyone, its fine for us to cuddle.. now go get changed."

" _OUI_!" she shouts as she runs to her room.

I head to my room and quickly change in my sleepwear, which isnt that different from my sports underwear. Although the fact thaat Mr. Red Belly Fuzzy Face isn't within my sight causes me to freak out a little bit.

The tune of the knock on my door proves its my sister so I wave my hand and open it. "Pan! Mr Red Belly Fuzzy Face is missing!" I try to hold back my panic, since maybe my sister will know.

"Thena... did you leave him in France?"

"I dont know!... That is why I am worried!"

"Gah... ARI" Pan calls my personal elf. Making me tilt my head. "Ari, do you know where the stuffed toy Athena is obsessed with?"

"Of course, Mr. Red Belly is on Mistress' Athena's bed In the CItadel. Do you wish me to bring it to her?" Arianna asks.

"Yes please Ari, it stop Athena freaking out."

I open my mouth to shout at Pan for daring to insult my cuddly, but Arianna pops in with Mr. Red Belly. I run forward and hug both Arianna and Belly tightly. "Thank you Arianna, you really are the best Elf EVER!" I tell her as I hug Mr. Red Belly to my chest.

Arianna just rolls her eyes and says; "Yes yes Mistress, I will always be there to bring you your cuddlies." She then bows to Pan and Pops back to do... whatever she does.

"Move it 'Thena, bed. Cuddle. Me. Now." Pan grins at me.

"I dont know little sister, Mr. Red Belly is warmer than you are... and doesnt kick as much, I am not sure Cuddling with you is worth it after all." I tease her as I hug her from the back.

"Aww but big sister, isnt the warmth of someone you truly love worth the slight lack of heat?" Pan responds by hugging my arm making me laugh. Then fatigue hit me like a backhand from Cherry.

"Get into bed Pan, Once I set up my normal wards I expext somewhere to pass out to." I slur slightly. I shake my head rapidly to focus, I cast basic detection wards, intention wards, and knowlage wards. Knowlage wards meaning, once cast, I know what they are doing to bypass any other wards.

Once cast I stumble to the bed and lie down and cuddle up to Pan.

"You do know there is no need for those wards right?" Pan giggles as she tucks her head under my chin."

"Remember who our Father is, Pan... these wards are probably a way of life. Now sleep."


	24. Sisters are Amusing

**A/N Sorry it's so late and so short. A Multitude of problems happened.**

Chapter Twenty Four

Sisters are Amusing

I wake up with a jolt after having some very odd dreams, none of which actually mean anything thankfully. I shake my head rapidly, before cuddling into my sister, and breathing in her scent. Even without the Veela instinct, I could never abandon Pan. Ever. Pan tucks her head under my chin in her sleep making me smile. I kiss her head before I shift my lower body and go back to sleep.

My intent ward is tripped waking me up, I look at the doorway aiming my wand and see my Father wide-eyed and confused. He obviously felt the ward snap.

I glare at him and loudly whisper "Leave Father, we will sleep for a longer amount of time." I hold his gaze until he looks away and leaves. I can see the bucket of water he is holding vanish. I re-apply the ward.

As I settle back down I keep one eye open just in case...After twenty minutes I accept that I cannot sleep again. Hearing a slight whine from Pan, I rub my cheek gently against hers, she calms as I attempt to doze for a while.

I am jolted awake for a second time as someone trips my alert wards yet again, thankfully this time it is Mama who is calling for us for us to wake up, before she leaves she makes sure at least one of us is awake.

"Pan... Pan..." I nudge my sister only getting a "Nuggghhh..." and my hand pushed away. Hmmm... she has nobody else to blame but herself... I stand up, clear my throat and transform my upper body in order to HOWL! Pan bolts upright and instantly summons a knife and holds it in a backhand stance.

"Well done Pan. Pretty quick, almost as quick as myself." I taunt her.

"That was mean 'Thena, shocking and pretty cool, but MEAN. Bleh... I guess I am awake now... and since by the look in your eyes you did not silence the room everyone else is awake." Pan says as she gets dressed. I can see the smirk on her face proving she is going to enjoy it. I waggle my eyebrows at her making her laugh.

We both head to the bathroom for a shower. Pan stops which confuses me; "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry, was wondering what Harry thought of your howl." Pan asks before shrugging and deciding its my problem.

"Blagh I am sure everything is fine." I declare as I turn on the shower...I roll my eyes and pull Pan into the shower with me. She yelps in shock at the sudden movement.

"Sorry got distracted."

"It's fine Pan, just...remember, us cuddling and showering together will cause Harry's head to explode!... we should use it when its JUUUST right." I say laughing. By the laughter Pan agrees with me. After leaving the shower we head to the training room for a bit of fun only to see an annoyed mother glaring at us. Crap.

"Training gear girls,Yule will not allow for long breaks!" Mother says.

"What?! I thought you said there wasn't going to be training during Yule!" Pan shouts.

I just sigh "No Pan..Cherry said she would give us a break over Yule. Mama said she would continue our lessons. Well... YOUR lessons... Heh." I tell my sister with a smirk.

"OHHHH not fair!"

"Tough!... Jog on the spot for fifteen minutes Pandora!." Mama shouts Pan. "Athena, what is your plan?" Her narrowed eyes make me roll my own.

"I am going to eat a few strips of beef before double checking a curse I read a few days ago. Then I am going to test it out in the Room." I say before dismissing her with a wave of my hand.

As Mama leaves I realise what I just did. More importantly the fact that Mama accepted the dismissal. Pan's wide eyes show she saw it too.

I head into the Room and send the curse I read about at the dummies. After quarter of an hour and multiple different it does nothing worthwhile... no wonder this crappy spell was replaced by lacero. Useless. After another hour and a half of trying to find even the most miniscule reason to use it, I find nothing. Bleh. I end the practice with a Fire Whip and walk out.

I head towards Mama and Pan, I join in Pan's lesson out of boredom if nothing else.

"-You can spend the next hundred years throwing fireballs at a Hydra but magic will always give you the answer if you only listen!" Mama tells her.

I am about to join in when I hear: "But what about my sister? I mean yes, Athena is... well she SHOULD be worshipped as a Goddess. Why does she seem so... ummm...I dont know how to describe it!..."

"Powerful? Amazing? A true force nature? Yeah... been there... ignored them all Pan. I love that you see me as a Goddess.. but I am not!" I say as I kiss her forehead gently "A single rock shaped by magic and banished at its heart... is a much easier way to kill it than stabbing it with a spear."

I yawn before moving to the closest sofa and conjuring a blanket to take a nap after training. Just before I drop off I realise I forgot the beef strips.

A few hours a feel a gentle shake that wakes me up, I noticce my sister is annoyed. "Enjoy the lecture Pan?" I grin at her.

"Yes Athena, I LOVED IT. Thank you EVER SO MUCH! I truly enjoyed the two hour lecture and questionaire on basic tactics and lateral thinking! It truly made my day!"

"So... what did we learn?" I taunt her.

She sighs heavily. "I learnt alot more of how YOU hunt things now...or rather... it makes more sense as to HOW you hunt them."

That just makes me grin at her. "So wheres Mama?"

"Making sure Dad doesnt corrupt Harry no doubt. I have homework!" I raise an eyebrow in question. "I have to show the best way to take down a stag with a single arrow, then I have to show the best way to skin and process the meat and organs and THEN I have to show the best way how to prepare the skin for tanning, the fur for further use and... and.. GAH! Athena how did you do this so easily?! I mean, you have been doing this since you were FIVE!"

"Feel better?" She nods. "I am a little suprised you havent figured out the point of the homework Pan."

"Huh?"

"Lateral thinking lecture which is followed by homework? C'mon Pan." I hint at her while wondering how she missed it.

"How am I supposed to make an essay of this? HOW do I show how to... to... OHHHHH!" I see her eyes widen when it hits her making me laugh.

"I will see you later tonight then, Lizzie knows where to go." She grins and runs off. I hear a "THANKS!" from down the hall making me shake my head.

I check the time and see it has just turned noon. I think for a moment on what to do. Annoy Dad and see what he does or follow Mama around untill she snaps? Hmmm Mama will kill me...I am going to go annoy Dad.


End file.
